Yu-Gi-Oh! The 13 Guardians
by TheBestThingsInLifeAreFree
Summary: While dealing with recurring nightmares, a wasteland of a town, his baby sister, and the struggles of life, Sebastian begins traveling and meeting new friends and rivals. He then meets four strangers. They inform him that the world is in danger and they need his help. Is this for real or is it an elaborate hoax? Who are these four strangers and what do they want?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my first chapter to my fanfic story! I hope you guys enjoy this! Comments and criticism is welcome! R&R! Let me know what you think guys! Oh, btw, I'm using fake cards in this fanfic. You'll know if they're real or not. If they're fake, they'll be bold and underlined.**

The surrounding area was dark and not much could be seen. There was blinding fog that made it hard to see, and lightning booming in the background. Sebastian, a young duelist who was 16, had orange hair, wore a black shirt with an open red buttoned up shirt over it, blue jeans, black and white shoes, and had gold eyes, was seen with burns all over his clothes. He was panting and his duel disk was activated. He controlled a face-up Gaia, the Fierce Knight on his side of the field, and was battling an opponent's monster that couldn't be seen. His opponent wore a dark cloak with the hood over his head and was clearly not human. He stared Sebastian down with his piercing blue eyes.

"HAHAHA! It's my turn! Your Gaia, the Fierce Knight is mine! My monster is able to take a monster on your side of the field, and equip it!"

Gaia, the Fierce Knight was snatched by the opponent's monster and disappeared into its stomach.

"HAHAHA! It is time for you to enter the Shadow Realm, you pathetic human! ATTACK!"

The unknown monster attacked Sebastian, and there was nothing he could do.

Sebastian yelled. "Aagh! NOO!"

Sebastian then woke up from his nightmare. "NOO! Huh? What?" Sebastian looked around, and realized that he was still in his room. Well, it wasn't a room. It was a small office in an old building with an upstairs, and a downstairs. That made three floors.

Sebastian's sister ran into his room on the middle floor. Her name was Vern. She was a brunette and her hair was in a ponytail, she had purple eyes, a lime green shirt, white pants, and wore white shoes. Her age is 15.

She ran to Sebastian's aid. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yea, Vern. I'm okay. Bad dream."

"The same one?" Vern asked.

"Yes. I don't know why I keep dreaming about it, or why it won't go away."

"I'm sure it will one day."

"Maybe." Sebastian sighed.

Sebastian reached over to get his glass of water on the table, and took a drink.

"Thanks for coming to check on me, sis."

"You're welcome. Well, I'm headin' out. You want anything special?"

"No, that's fine. See ya when you get back."

Vern left out of his room and shut the door.

The city of Runon that these two lived in was an old run down city. It had become desolate a couple years ago. Not many people lived in it anymore. There were old buildings that were destroyed and some that were just vacant. The city was run by the government, and there was no purchasing power at all. Instead, there were ration cards. Humans marked there territories by forming militias, dueling one another and recruiting worthy companions.

Vern had left out to get some food for her and her brother. She didn't mind going out. She didn't like sitting at home all day anyway. The streets weren't exactly safe to roam either. After an hour, Vern returned to their lair with what little groceries she could get her hands on. She put their groceries away in what they called their kitchen, which was just an extra room. They managed to get a refrigerator by winning it in a tag duel together.

"Did anyone follow you?"

"Oh, Sebastian! You gotta stop sneakin' up on me like that! Haha. No, I wasn't followed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, why?"

"Just making sure. You know how dangerous this place is now that its fallen apart."

"I know. You gotta lighten up some, man." Vern said with a smile.

Sebastian just left the room they were in without saying anything. Sebastian use to be a fun person to be around, and would always smile. Being forced to live in an isolated environment run by the government isn't fun and can be very stressful. Vern tried to make the best of it, but Sebastian hasn't.

While Sebastian was in his room, he began to draw. His dream was to become a famous artist one day. Vern was in her room upstairs writing poetry. She was more into writing poetry and music. There were some of her best poems hung up on her wall and on the other half of her room, hung up on the wall, was some of the best songs she wrote. Her dream was to become a professional singer.

Just then, Sebastian heard a little commotion outside. Sebastian looked out the window to check it out. There were six guys outside talking. The big muscular guy seemed to be the leader. He had black hair, and wore a red sweatband. His shirt was red and he wore a brown vest that was open. His pants were black and so were his shoes. The other guys were his goons. They wore similar clothing, but not the same.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yea, boss, I'm sure of it! I saw her go in here!"

"There maybe be company. Be careful."

The big brute chuckled. "I don't care! I'll crush 'em all!"

Sebastian ran downstairs, and opened the door. "What's goin' on out here?"

The big brute activated his duel disk, and smirked. "Are you the one who runs this place?"

"Who wants to know?" 

"Hey, when the boss asks a question, you answer it!" One of the goons barked.

"I'll ask again. Are you the owner of this place?"

Vern heard the commotion from her room and went to go check it out.

"I'm guessing you're looking for a duel, huh?" Sebastian asked with a monotone voice.

"Straight to it? Okay then! Get out here and duel me!" The big brute commanded. "If you don't, I'll gladly take your property by force."

Vern was behind Sebastian and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't do this. He looks really strong."

Sebastian looked back at her. "They won't leave us alone. You should know by now how these people are. I asked you if you were followed and you said you weren't."

"I didn't know. Sorry."

"Hey, it's that girl! I told you, boss!"

"Yea, looks like you were right! Well? I'm waiting!"

Sebastian went upstairs and grabbed his duel disk and deck. Sebastian and the thug took this to the streets, and dueled. Vern stood by the door, and watched. Both duelists' placed their decks in their deck slots.

"I'm Brock by the way! Time for you to fall beneath my army of monsters!"

DUEL!

Brock took the lead. "I draw!" Brock drew his sixth card, and smirked. "I summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World in defense mode!"

Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World

LV 4/Fiend/DARK/Normal

ATK:100/DEF:2100

"I'll end with a face down! Your turn!"

Sebastian drew his sixth card. "I draw! I summon Axe Raider in attack mode!"

Axe Raider

LV 4/Warrior/EARTH/Normal

ATK:1700/DEF:1150

Brock chuckled. "Your warrior doesn't have enough attack power to destroy Renge!"

Sebastian smirked at Brock's statement. "I have a spell that'll change that! Your monster has a lot of defense points, but he's low on attack points! I activate Stop Defense! This spell will switch any defending monster to attack mode!"

The Renge on Brock's field stood up from its defense stance and applied its attack power. Sebastian pointed at Renge and ordered his Axe Raider to charge it. "Attack him now!"

Axe Raider let out a battle cry and ran towards the weaker monster and sliced it in half with its axe. Brock lost 1600 Life Points.

Brock's LP:2400

"I'll end with a face down card!" Sebastian concluded his turn.

"Hmph. You got lucky, punk! It's my move now! I draw! I activate the spell Dark World Lightning!"

A lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck the face down card on Sebastian's field. The card shattered, revealing that it was Mirror Force.

"My trap!" Sebastian gasped after his trap was vaporized.

"My spell lets me destroy any Set card on the field! However, I have to discard a card afterwards! But that won't matter with the cards in my Deck, because I'm discarding the monster Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, and when he's discarded from my hand, he's automatically Special Summoned!" Brock explained.

Brock discarded a card, and his Graveyard lit up. A dark smog formed a dark fiend with silver outlining and a dagger.

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World

LV 5/Fiend/DARK/Effect

ATK:2300/DEF:1400

"It's payback time!" Brock exclaimed. "Attack his Axe Raider with Demonic Dagger!"

Sillva then dissipated in its dark smog form and appeared in front of Axe Raider. He then slashed Axe Raider across his chest and destroyed him. Sebastian lost 600 Life Points.

Sebastian's LP:3400

"I'll end with these. Your move now!" Brock placed two cards face down in his Spell/Trap Zone.

"I draw!" Sebastian drew his next card and observed his opponent's field. He then took a look at his newly drawn card and saw that it was Marauding Captain. (Nice!) "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

Marauding Captain

LV 3/Warrior/EARTH/Effect

ATK:1200/DEF:400

"And thanks to his special ability, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand as long as it's Level 4 or below! So, I'll have a second Marauding Captain come join the party!"

Two Marauding Captain's were back to back on Sebastian's field.

Brock began to speak. "Hmm. So, I'm locked down from attacking your Warrior-Type monsters. Big deal!"

"I'm not done! I play the spell **Bloodline**!"

Brock smirked at the activation of Sebastian's spell card.

"This spell card lets me pick a monster on my field, and then summon two monsters from my Deck that are the same type, but they have to have 1500 or fewer attack points and be Level 4 or less!"

Before Sebastian took out his Deck to search, Brock stopped him. "There's no way I'm letting you do that, kid! I activate the trap card Dark Deal! You see, when you activate a Normal Spell Card, Dark Deal makes your card discard one random card from my hand, and negates its usual effect! The only cost is, I have to give up 1000 Life Points!"

Brock's LP:1400

"How will that help you? You'll lose a card. Unless-"

"Unless, I discard another monster and unleash its effect! Like I said, getting rid of cards in my hand won't be a problem for me! I'll discard the only card in my hand: Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!"

Brock discarded the card and his Graveyard lit up.

"I'll now activate his ability! When my opponent discards him from my hand to the grave, I can Special Summon him to the field!"

Reign-Beaux rose from a dark portal in the ground. His intimidating presence scared the Marauding Captain's, but they stood strong.

"And when Reign-Beaux is summoned this way, I can destroy either all of your Spell and Trap Cards, or your monsters!"

"No way!" Sebastian said in shock.

"Yes way!" Brock countered.

Reign-Beaux rose his staff and a dark aura emitted on the tip of it. He then swung the staff, creating a bow, and destroyed the lonely warriors.

Brock began laughing hysterically. "Hey, don't get mad! It's your own fault! Now, you have nothing to stop me! And soon, this duel will be won!"

"I'll set this and end my turn!" Sebastian placed the last card in his hand face down.

"Just give up now, and I promise, we won't hurt you when we take over your territory! Well, what little territory you have anyway!" Brock said with his arms folded. He, and his goons cackled.

"Just make your move, Brock!"

Brock sighed. "Have it your way! I draw! I play Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two cards from my hand!"

Brock discarded his desired cards, and his Graveyard lit up once again. The two cards I discarded were Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, and Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World! When I discard Broww, I draw one card! *draws* And when I discard Grapha, I pick a card you control and destroy it!"

A dark aura glowed around Sebastian's Set card and it immediately shattered. Sebastian's Graveyard lit up this time.

Brock was confused. "What did I do? What was that trap?"

"My trap is called **Heroic Call**! It's effect activates when it's destroyed! Every Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard is summoned in defense mode!"

The fallen Axe Raider and Marauding Captain's rose to the field in defense stances to protect Sebastian.

"Urgh, fine! If I return a Dark World monster from my field to my hand, I can summon Grapha from my Graveyard!"

Sillva dissipated into a dark smog and returned to Brock's hand. Grapha revived from the grave, and its presence was even more intimidating.

Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World

LV 8/ Fiend/DARK/Effect

ATK:2700/DEF:1800

"Next, I activate the field spell The Gates of Dark World!"

All of a sudden, dark clouds formed and the sky became dark. A huge gate with double doors appeared behind Brock. The doors opened and revealed a bright light.

"Thanks to my field, all Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 attack points!"

Reign-Beaux's ATK rose to 2800, and Grapha's ATK rose to 3000.

"My field does more than that! Once a turn, I can banish a Fiend-Type monster in my Graveyard, discard a Fiend-Type monster, and draw one card from my Deck!"

"What? It let's you do all that?" Sebastian gasped.

"It sure does! I'll banish the Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World, discard the Sillva in my hand, and draw one card! *discards and draws* And don't forget, when Sillva is discarded, he returns to the field!"

Sillva once again revived itself from the graveyard. It's ATK rose by 300 because of the field spell. It's total ATK was 2600.

Vern became worried about her brother. (Three monsters? This doesn't look good.) Sebastian, be careful!"

Sebastian turned back and smiled at his sister. "I'll be fine."

"I have another spell card! It's called Dark Energy! It's an equip spell that equips onto a Fiend-Type monster and gives it an extra 300 attack point boost!"

Grapha was the target of Brock's Equip Spell Card. A purple aura surrounded him as his attack rose to 3300.

"I activate the trap **Dark Claw**! This card may be a trap, but it then equips onto a Dark attribute monster I control, and it gives it the ability to attack twice! And of course, I choose Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

A powerful black aura surrounded both of Grapha's claws.

"Then, I'll activate another equip card from my hand called Axe of Fools! This time, I'll equip it onto Marauding Captain! This spell card gives the equipped monster 1000 attack points!"

An axe with a golden laughing face on it appeared in the hands of the defending swordsman.

Confused, Sebastian asked "Why would you give that to my monster?"

"Because Axe of Fools also negates the effects of whatever monster holding it!"

"This…will not be pleasant!" Sebastian said lowly to himself.

"Reign-Beaux, attack his Maruading Captain now! Sillva, attack his Axe Raider, and Grapha, attack his last Marauding Captain!" Brock ordered.

At his command, Reign formed a black aura on the top of his staff and aimed it at the Marauding Captain, and sent a black ball of energy flying and destroyed the swordsman. Sillva dissipated into dark smog and appeared in front of Axe Raider. Once again, the fiend slashed the warrior with its dagger and destroyed it. Last, but not least, Grapha sent a giant ball of dark energy flying from its hand, and destroyed the last swordsman wielding the axe.

Brock cackled. "That was your last line of defense! Now, my Grapha can attack again, thanks to Dark Claw!"

This time, Grapha slashed Sebastian with its claws and knocked him off his feet. Sebastian lost 3300 Life Points.

Sebastian's LP:100

Sebastian got up to his feet, and dusted his clothes off.

"You still got fight left in you, huh? Well, I admire your spirit, but it's simply pointless! You have no cards in your hand, or on your field!"

"I still have Life Points, and that's good enough for me!" Sebastian boldly stated. "Now, is it the end of your turn, or what?"

"Urg! Fine, go!"

"I draw! I summon **Infernal Teen** in attack mode!"

A young warrior appeared on the field with short black hair. His body armor was red and black. He held a small sword in his right hand and a shield in his left hand.

Infernal Teen

LV 4/Warrior/DARK/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"And when Infernal Teen is summoned, I can summon a Level 4 monster from my Graveyard!"

"No you won't!" Brock interrupted. "I activate the Fiendish Chain trap card! Now, your monster's effect is negated!"

Chains shot out of the trap card image and targeted the young warrior. He blocked the chains with his shield and they broke into pieces.

This left Brock puzzled. "Huh? What the-?

"My Infernal Teen is unaffected by trap cards! Now, rise from the grave, Axe Raider!"

Axe Raider appeared in a flash of light.

"Infernal Teen, give Axe Raider a tune up! By combining my two Level 4 monsters for a Synchro Summon, I can summon a monster that'll win me this duel!"

The young warrior and the warrior wielding the axe disappeared and formed a constellation of eight dark stars. The stars burst, causing an explosion. Everyone shielded their eyes. From the explosion came a taller, more mature version of Infernal Teen. His armor was more upgraded with white outlining, and on his back was a set of black wings. A powerful black aura surrounded him.

"Meet my Infernal Warrior!" Sebastian announced.

Infernal Warrior

LV 8, Warrior/DARK/Synchro/Effect

ATK:2500/DEF:2100

Brock cackled and so did his goons. "I admit, you had me going there for a sec! You summoned a monster that can't defeat any of my monsters! Or have you realized there's no way for you to win and this is your way of giving up?"

"Infernal Warrior, show this clown your special ability!"

Infernal Warrior raised his sword and change the battle positions of all of Brock's monsters to face-down defense mode.

"Infernal Warrior changes your monsters to face down defense mode when he's summoned! Not only that, but by forbidding him to attack this turn, he can destroy all face down monsters on your side of the field!"

"Say what?"

"There's more! For every monster destroyed, you take 500 points of damage!"

A beam of dark energy shot out of Infernal Warrior's sword and divided into three blasts and destroyed the face-down Grapha, Sillva, and Reign-Beaux. 1500 points of damage were inflicted to Brock.

Brock's LP:1400-1500=0

Sebastian's LP:100


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, and nothing has changed. As far as Sebastian goes, he was in his room, and so was Vern. It was approximately 6:00 PM. Sebastian was in his bed, thinking about different things, while Vern was doing the same. Except, she wasn't in her bed. She was in her chair writing poetry, and humming to herself.

Out of nowhere, Sebastian began hearing some commotion coming from outside.

"(*sigh* What now?)" Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian got up from his bed, and looked out of the window. At first he saw nothing, and he heard nothing. He remained at the window and still looked to see what that noise was that he heard.

All of a sudden, there was a young boy that could be seen running down the street. He was fairly visible, but he could be seen. He was wearing a duel disk on his arm, and he was running. It looked like he was being chased by a group of 10 people. Sebastian ignored it at first, and thought nothing of it. He simply sighed, and walked away from the window.

Sebastian then went to Vern's room on the top floor, and knocked on the door.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come in."

Sebastian walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, bro! What's up?"

"You know, I was thinking." Sebastian walked closer to Vern and leaned on her desk. "What if we got outta this place?"

"What do you mean? Like, leave Runon City?"

"Yeah!"

"Sebastian. You know that could never happen. We're stuck here, and there's nothing we can do. We're marked."

Vern then revealed the mark on her face, reminding Sebastian that they were both bound by Runon City. Their corrupted government marked the entire population, and anyone caught leaving would spend the rest of their lives in the town's facility for good.

Sebastian was frustrated, and grunted. "Yeah, I know that! It's just-this isn't the life for us! We deserve more! We all do!"

Vern stood up and faced her brother. "I know what you mean! You don't know how many times I've thought about escaping from this place, and being free! But, we can't risk doing something foolish such as that! You know what the consequences are, right? If we were to get caught?"

"What if we don't caught? We can fight this, Vern!"

Vern looked down and tried to reason with Sebastian. "I'd rather not! Look, I understand what you're saying, but it's just too risky."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Okay. You need anything, I'll be in my room."

Vern irritated Sebastian by not cooperating with Sebastian and not wanting to fight. He simply left the room, and shut the door behind him. He then walked back to his room, and laid back down on his bed. "(One day, we'll be able to leave this place. I promise.)"

XXX

It was now night time, and Vern was sound asleep. Sebastian on the other hand went into their little kitchen, and got some water, and began drinking.

"Aahhh, that's good! Refreshing!"

He then ventured his way back to his room, and looked out the window. This was one of Sebastian's favorite things to do, believe it or not. Not the safest thing to do, but it was fun to him. Something caught his eye.

"What the-? It's that kid!"

The kid that was being chased earlier could be seen outside in an alley by a dumpster. The kid had orange hair, a red shirt with a dinosaur on the front of it, blue jeans and red shoes. He had a green blanket wrapped around him and he was shivering. It was freezing outside.

Sebastian then put on some shoes and a coat, and ran outside.

"Hey, kid! Hey!"

The kid noticed Sebastian running towards him. The kid was frightened, and took off running. The kid was fast.

"No! I'm not gonna hurt you! Stop!"

The kid heard Sebastian's words, but didn't stop. It didn't take long for Sebastian to lose him. He looked around to see if he could find the kid, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, man! He's quick!" Sebastian walked around. He didn't immediately give up trying to look for the kid. He began walking around for a few minutes.

"Where is he?"

Just then Sebastian heard a banging noise. He then noticed a trashcan that was in the alleyway. The alleyway that he was in seemed like it went on forever.

"Kid, come out. I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna help you."

He didn't come out of the trashcan after hearing his words.

"Kid!"

Sebastian then walked toward the trashcan and slowly reached for the lid to open it. He quickly took off the lid and out jumped an opossum.

"AAGHH! Shoo! Go away! Leave me alone!"

The opossum shrieked and ran off somewhere. Sebastian then sighed in relief.

"Boy, that was scary!" He then shivered in fear. "I never wanna see another one of those again.

"HIYAA!"

Just then Sebastian turned around and saw the kid coming towards him with a pipe, ready to fight. Sebastian expertly dodged the attack, and grabbed the pipe, and unarmed the kid by overpowering him with his strength. The kid gasped as Sebastian took away the pipe and pushed him on the ground to settle down.

"For the last time! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm trying to help!" Sebastian said, a little irritated.

The kid got up from the ground, and didn't say anything. He then began running again, but after a few steps, he stopped, and turned back around.

"What's your name?" The kid asked.

"What's yours?" Sebastian asked back.

"Are you with Missy?"

"Missy? Who's that?"

"You don't know who she is at all?"

"No."

"Well, she's bad! She's been after me for a few days."

"Where are your parents or guardians?"

The kid looked down. "I'm a bit of a loner. I have no one."

"Look, it's cold outside. It's warm where I'm staying. Come on!" The kid was hesitant at first, but eventually agreed and they both walked back to the lair.

XXX

Sebastian and the kid were both joined by Vern, who was now awake. The trio were in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate.

"So what's your name?" Vern asked.

"I'm Darius!"

"Hold are you kid?"

"I'm 13, and I'm not a kid!"

Vern looked at Sebastian, and gave him the 'come here' gesture, letting him know that she wanted to speak to him. Sebastian and Vern met outside the room.

Vern said to Sebastian, "What do you think you're doing bringing a stranger kid in our home?"

"This kid needed help."

"How do you know?"

"Look, someone was after him. So, I helped him. What would you've done? Just left him there?"

"He's better off out there than in here. Sorry, but it's not our problem."

"He's a kid. How much trouble could he possibly be in? He's a loner. He doesn't know anyone."

"How do you know that? Look, you said it yourself. We can't trust anyone. It has to be just us. What ever happened to that?"

"Look, I saw someone in danger and I helped, okay?"

"Hey, are you a duelist?" Darius said, startling the pair.

The two quickly turned around and saw Darius standing there.

"Who, me?" Sebastian asked, pointing at himself.

Darius nodded. "Yeah, I saw your cards and Duel Disk on the table."

"Yeah, I duel sometimes." Sebastian responded. "Why?"

"Well, I have cards and a Duel Disk too. I challenge you to a duel!"

"You what?" Sebastian was shocked. Darius' challenge caught him off guard.

"Yeah, just a friendly duel. You know?"

"Well, it's kinda late, but sure. Why not?"

"Yes!" Darius jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'll meet you downstairs in our basement. There's plenty of room to duel there."

"Cool beans! I'll see you there!" Darius walked down on the bottom floor and waited for his opponent.

"He seems cool. It'll be fine, okay? Trust me."

Vern nodded. Although, she still wasn't sure it was okay to invite unknown people to their home to stay. "Okay."

Sebastian gathered his cards and his Duel Disk and met the eager kid downstairs. Sebastian stood on one side, and Darius stood on the other side. Vern was on the sideline, watching. Both duelists' activated their Duel Disks.

DUEL!

"I'll go first! I draw! I summon Axe Raider in attack mode!"

Axe Raider

LV 4/Warrior/EARTH/Normal

ATK:1700/DEF:1150

"And that's that! Your go!"

Darius drew his sixth card and put it into play. "Cool monster! I activate the field spell Jurassic World!"

After Darius placed the card in his field spell zone, the field changed. The two duelists' were now in the middle of a jungle. They were surrounded by tall trees, and there was a volcano in the background.

"Thanks to my field spell, my Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 attack and defense points! And I'd like you to meet one of them! I summon Jurrac Guaiba in attack mode!"

Jurrac Guaiba

LV 4/Dinosaur/FIRE/Effect

ATK:1700/DEF:400+300=2000/700

"Jurracs? Hmm. I've heard about this Archetype. I've never actually seen them in action before." Sebastian said.

Darius smiled. "Well, it'd be an honor to not only introduce them to you, but beat you with them too! With my power boost, my Jurrac Guaiba now has enough power to destroy your warrior! Attack!"

The fiery Guaibasaurus on Darius' field roared and charged for the vulnerable Axe Raider and knocked him in the air with its powerful tail. The warrior shattered and Sebastian lost 300 points.

Sebastian's LP:3700

"Yes! And now that my Jurrac Guaiba destroyed your monster, I can summon another Jurrac monster from my Deck!"

Darius took out his Deck and searched for a new monster. He smirked once he found his desired card. "I summon Jurrac Velo!"

Jurrac Velo

LV 4/Dinosaur/FIRE/Effect

ATK:1700/DEF:1000+300=2000/1300

Sebastian braced himself for an additional attack.

"Haha. Don't worry. When a new Jurrac monster is summoned by Jurrac Guaiba's effect, it can't attack on the same turn! What do you think of my cards? They're cool, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I didn't see that coming. You now have two powerful monsters. That's gonna be tough to beat."

Sebastian's compliments made Darius get even more excited. "Wow, thank you!" Darius set a card in his Spell/Trap Card Zone. "I'll place this face down on the field, and end it here."

"My turn! I draw! On second thought, maybe it won't be so tough to take out your Dinosaurs after all!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll show you! I activate Monster Reborn! I can now summon back a monster from the grave! I choose Axe Raider!"

The fallen Axe Raider was summoned back to the field.

"Next, I'll Special Summon **Raphael, the Dark Knight **from my hand! When a monster is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I can summon this guy from my hand or Graveyard!"

A dark fiend with claws, dark wings, and a sword appeared. The fiend wore a helmet and protective body armor.

Raphael, the Dark Knight

LV 4/Warrior/DARK/Effect

ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"And those were just Special Summons, meaning I still have my Normal Summon! I summon Gauntlet Warrior in defense mode!"

Gauntlet Warrior

LV 3/Warrior/EARTH/Effect

ATK:400/DEF:1600

"Cool!" Darius said with excitement in his voice.

"By Tributing my Gauntlet Warrior, all my Warrior-Type monsters gain 500 attack points until the next time they battle!"

The Gauntlet Warrior disappeared into a red, spiraling stream and surrounded the Axe Raider, and Raphael. Their attack points rose and they were now stronger than Darius' Jurrac monsters.

Raphael 1600+500=2100

Axe Raider 1700+500=2200

"Go, destroy his monsters!" Sebastian shouted.

Axe Raider ran towards the Guaibasaurus and crushed it with its axe. Darius lost 200 points from the attack. Next, Raphael took its dark sword and sliced the Velociraptor in half. Darius lost 100 Life Points.

Darius' LP:3700

"Haha. Your dinos are no more!"

"That's what you think, because my Jurrac Velo has a special ability! It summons a new Jurrac monster when it's destroyed in battle while in attack mode! But before I do that, I think I'll activate my trap Seismic Shockwave!"

Once Darius' trap card activated, there was a brief earthquake that shook the entire area. Sebastian almost lost his balance.

"Aaah! What's going on?"

Three red X's appeared on the empty Monster Card slots on Sebastian's side of the field.

"Huh?" Sebastian was confused about what just happened. "Why are my Monster Card Zones sealed off?"

Darius smirked. "That's what my trap does! When you destroy a Dinosaur-Type monster on my side of the field, my trap takes up three of your monster zones! And before I forget, I can summon a new Jurrac monster because of Jurrac Velo's effect! I choose Jurrac Iguanon!"

Jurrac Iguanon

LV 4/Dinosaur/FIRE/Effect

ATK:1700/DEF:700+300=2000/1000

"(Hmm. That limits my summoning. And I have nothing to destroy that card yet!)" "I end my turn. Your move, kid."

"My turn! I activate the spell card Double Summon! I can now Normal Summon twice this turn! I summon Jurrac Monoloph, and Jurrac Dino!"

Jurrac Monoloph

LV 3/Dinosaur/FIRE/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1500/1200+300=1800/1500

Jurrac Dino

LV 3/Dinosaur/FIRE/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1700/DEF:800+300=2000/1100

"Yes! Hahaha! Looks like I just won this duel!" Darius said feeling confident that he had this duel won.

"Not exactly. Even if you had all your monsters attack, I'll still have 1200 Life Points left."

"We'll see about that, Sebastian! Jurrac Monoloph, attack with Dino Crunch!" Darius commanded.

Jurrac Monoloph roared and ran towards the two warriors and opened its mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth. It then bit down and chewed the dark knight, and shattered him. Sebastian lost 200 Life Points. Jurrac Monoloph then gave the same treatment to Axe Raider and shattered him. Sebastian lost 100 Life Points.

Sebastian's LP:3400

"My Jurrac Monoloph can attack all your monsters!"

"I get it! So you have two more attacks! Awesome!"

"Heh. Thanks! Nice dueling you! I attack! Iguanon, and Jurrac Dino, finish off his Life Points!"

Iguanon attacked Sebastian with its claws and knocked him off his feet. Sebastian lost 2000 Life Points.

Sebastian's LP:1400

Jurrac Dino ran towards Sebastian while he was still down and tried to crush him with its foot. Sebastian reacted quick.

"I'll discard from my hand **Defense Gardna**! When I'm attacked directly, I can discard him from my hand to negate your attack!"

A silhouette of a warrior with blue protective body armor, teal hair that was in a ponytail, and a giant shield appeared and used its shield to stop Jurrac Dino's foot from crushing Sebastian.

"And during my End Phase, I can summon my Defense Gardna back to the field since I used his effect!" "(That should give me a fighting chance!)"

"Not happening! I activate the last card in my hand! It's called Ground Collapse! This spell card seals off two Monster Card Zones on the field! I choose your last two!"

After Darius activated his spell card, two fissures opened up in front of Sebastian, and two green X's appeared, sealing off his entire Monster Card Zone.

"Haha. That means no Defense Gardna for you! Before I end my turn, I'll do a little Synchro Summon! I'll tune my Level 3 Jurrac Monoloph and Level 4 Jurrac Iguanon to summon Jurrac Giganoto in attack mode!"

Jurrac Iguanon and Monoloph disappeared into a constellation of seven stars. The stars burst and from a series of flames, a bigger dinosaur appeared. Its body was blue, neck was orange and its head, and claws were yellow. It roared, showing off its intimidation.

Jurrac Giganoto

LV 7/Dinosaur/FIRE/Synchro/Effect

ATK:2100/DEF:1800+300=2400/2100

"My Jurrac Giganoto's special ability give all Jurrac monsters I control 200 extra attack points for every Jurrac monster that's in my Graveyard! I have four, so my monsters gain 800 attack points!"

The dinosaurs roared as their fiery bodies heated up. The fire grew and expanded as their power rose.

Giganoto ATK:2400+800=3200

Dino ATK:2000+800=2800

"I end my turn!" Darius said.

Vern was amazed with the lockdown Darius had against Sebastian. "Hmm. I wonder what Sebastian's gonna do. It's gonna be hard to win with no monsters. And now he has a big, bad Synchro Monster out on his field with over 3000 attack points."

"It's my turn now! I draw!" "(Please be something good!)" Sebastian looked at his card, and smirked. "I activate Dicephoon!"

A six-sided die appeared in Sebastian's hand.

"If this die I have lands on a 2, 3, or 4, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field! If it lands on a 5, then I can destroy two Spell or Trap Cards on the field! If it lands on anything else, I take 1000 points of damage!"

"A chance card?" Darius asked.

"Yes. Now, let's see if luck is on my side!"

Sebastian threw the die and it bounced off the ground a few times. It then landed on the ground and began spinning. The spinning went on forever. Both duelists' and Vern were quite anxious to see what it was going to land on. It then stopped and the result shocked everyone.

Sebastian smirked. "Yes! It landed on a 5, so I can get rid of your Ground Collapse and Seismic Shockwave! Seems like luck is on my side after all!"

Two typhoons were summoned out of the die and blew away the two continuous cards. The red and green X's disappeared, allowing Sebastian to summon again.

"With those cards gone, you're in trouble! I now get my summoning privileges back! I summon from my hand **Infernal Teen**!"

Infernal Teen

LV 4/Warrior/DARK/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"And thanks to his effect, when he's summoned, I can summon a Level 4 monster from my grave! Come back, Axe Raider!"

Axe Raider revived from the Graveyard once again.

"And since a monster was summoned from my Graveyard, I can now summon back Raphael, the Dark Knight!"

The dark fiend rose from the Graveyard also to join Infernal Teen and Axe Raider.

"And since I summoned a monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon from my hand **Briar, the White Knight**!"

Briar, the White Knight

LV 4/Warrior/LIGHT/Effect

ATK:1600/DEF:1200

A fairy wearing a white helmet and body armor appeared. He had white angel wings, a sword, and emitted a golden aura. Sebastian now controlled four monsters.

"Awesome! What else can you do?" Darius was filled with excitement.

Sebastian smirked. "See for yourself! I'll tune my Level 4 Infernal Teen with Axe Raider to summon my ace monster! Come forth **Infernal Warrior**!"

The young warrior and the warrior wielding the axe disappeared and formed a constellation of eight dark stars. The stars burst, causing an explosion. Out came a newer and powerful warrior ready for battle.

Infernal Warrior

LV 8/Warrior/DARK/Synchro/Effect

ATK:2500/DEF:2100

"And when he's brought out, I can change all monsters you control to face down defense mode!"

Infernal Warrior raised his sword and changed the battle positions of Jurrac Giganoto and Jurrac Dino face down.

"And by forbidding him to attack this turn, I can destroy all your face down monsters and deal you 500 points of damage for each one!"

Infernal Warrior aimed his sword and shot out a beam of dark energy. The beam split in two, destroyed the dinosaurs, and inflicted 1000 points of damage to Darius.

Darius' LP:2700

"You're now wide open for my double attack! Raphael, attack with Dark Corrupting Slash, and Briar, attack with Shining Shimmering Slash!"

Raphael's sword emitted a dark aura while Briar's sword emitted a golden aura. They both went in for their attacks and struck Darius down with their swords one after another. 3200 points of damage were inflicted total.

Darius' LP:2700-3200=0

Sebastian's LP:1400

The holographic images of Infernal Warrior, the knights, and the jungle disappeared. The two duelists approached each other and shook hands.

"Nice duel, Darius! You did really good!"

"Ditto! Your deck is awesome!"

Vern then walked to the two. "Great duel! I thought for sure Darius had you there with that lock!"

"So what do you two think? Would I make a good teammate?"

Sebastian and Vern looked at each other in confusion. "Teammates?" They both said simultaneously.

"Yeah! We can be like the three musketeers! We'd be the greatest dueling team in all of Runon! Doesn't that sound cool?"

Sebastian and Vern looked towards each other again, and smiled. They really liked this little kid, Darius. It's been a while since they were able to make any new friends. They liked the excitement and positive energy that the kid had.

"Yeah, sure kid!" They both said, smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days passed, and Darius was now living with both Vern and Sebastian. Darius was a loner and he had no one else to depend on or live with for a better life. He was rather happy with the both of them and his new digs. Vern and Sebastian were pretty happy with having him there. Vern wasn't sure about having him there at first, but she warmed up to him, since she had respect for her brother, and trusted him. Darius stayed on the bottom floor of the building and made the best of it. All three were in their own rooms. Darius was interested in his cards and bettering his dueling. He was going over different strategies by laying his cards out.

"Awesome! This would be good to have! This card would make me unstoppable!"

Vern was in her room writing another song. She must've had at least ten other unfinished songs. She began scratching her head and thinking.

"Ugh, no. That won't work." She then erased and tried coming up with new lyrics to write down.

Sebastian was in his room laying down. He was thinking about his parents and his nightmare that he kept having.

"(What does all this mean? I wish I'd stop having these dreams.)"

Sebastian then got up from his bed, and went to Vern's room. He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Vern called out.

"It's just me. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just checking on you."

Sebastian then left to check on Darius next. He walked down the steps and noticed him going over his cards. Darius turned around and noticed Sebastian and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

Sebastian sighed. "Not much. Just wishing I could get out of this place."

"This building?"

Sebastian sighed. "No, silly. Runon City."

"Oh, like leave?"

"Yes. I can't stand being here. I need to leave. We all do, but we're trapped here like rats. It's stressing, ya know?"

Darius smiled. "Yeah, kinda. I just try to make the best of it."

"You sound just like my sister. You both are always trying to find the best out of everything. My sister doesn't believe we can get out of here, and doesn't trust me. I was hoping to come talk to you and see if you knew anything."

"You know, if you're really serious, I think I know a way. It'd be really hard though!"

Sebastian lit up with excitement. "What? Tell me!"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes! I don't care how hard it is!"

"Well, grow wings and fly outta here! Problem solved!" Darius began laughing at the look on Sebastian's face.

"Forget it." Sebastian the proceeded to head back upstairs, as he was annoyed by Darius.

"Oh, lighten up! It was a joke!" Darius shouted.

As soon as Sebastian got upstairs, he ran into Vern. She wasn't pleased at all. Sebastian could tell by the look on her face.

"What's your problem?" Sebastian asked.

"You know, I came to check on you to see what was wrong! Are you going on again about this 'getting out of Runon City' thing?"

"Yes, and?"

"Sebastian, that's impossible!"

"How do you know that's it's impossible? Have you tried?"

Vern sighed, frustrated. "Look, I understand, okay? But it's ridiculous to try. They catch everyone that try to escape."

Darius heard the argument from upstairs and ran up to the two.

"Hey, I know a way outta here. It's gonna be really hard though!" Darius said.

Vern looked at Darius. "Yeah, I overheard your little joke, kid."

"Oh, darn!" Darius said, disappointed.

"I don't care. I'm finding a way out of here. Sitting here is pointless."

"Hey, I just thought of something." Darius added.

"What is it, Darius?" Both Sebastian and Vern asked simultaneously.

"Seriously. I know a guy. Well, I don't really know him, but I've heard of him. His name's Leon. He lives a little far from here, but I know where he lives. If you wanna get out of Runon City, he'd be the person to talk to go talk to because I don't know."

"Has he ever tried?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, once. He almost made it, or so I was told."

"We need to see him immediately!"

"Sebastian!"

"What?"

"You don't even know who this guy is or where he lives! I don't want you doing anything stupid!"

"I'm not! Just relax, okay?"

There was a brief moment of silence between the trio. The three were about to split, until they heard noises outside. The trio looked out of the windows on the floor they were in, and saw a group of people. Darius immediately ducked in fear.

"Who are these people, and what do they want?" Vern asked in concern.

"I don't know, but I'm tired of this!" Sebastian asked with anger in his voice.

"Sebastian, wait!" Vern quietly shouted. It was no use. Sebastian opened the door, and confronted the mob.

"What do you want?"

One person stood out from the whole crowd. Not only did they stand out, but they stood out as far as appearance. It was a lady. She had on a red dress, wore red heels, and had long blonde hair. Her lipstick was red, and so were her nails. Her hazel eyes would have any man drooling over her. She looked like she came from a business meeting the way she was dressed.

"Hello. My name's Missy Oswald. I've been told that you have someone here by the name of Darius. Is that true?"

"And what if it is?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to him."

"About what?"

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Just get him out here. I don't have all day."

Sebastian went back in the doorway and began speaking to Darius. "Hey, Darius! Do you know this chick?"

Darius simply nodded.

"What does she want?"

Missy could hear the conversation. "What I want is the card he stole from me!"

"Card?" Vern asked. "What card?"

"Um, well uh-"

"Look, get him out here now!" Missy barked. "That twerp has to pay for what he did!"

Darius finally mustered up some courage and stood up on his feet. "I'll go out there!"

"Are you sure?"

Darius nodded. "Yeah!"

Darius went outside and faced Missy and her goons down. Vern and Sebastian had his back in case anything happened.

Missy growled. "You little twerp! How dare you steal one of my cards, and then run off? Do you know what happens to thieves, and those who betray me?"

Darius stood strong, even though he was scared. "I did it for myself! I couldn't hang with you guys anymore!"

"I don't care how you feel! You're either with me or you're not! I took care of you and this is what you do?"

Missy's voice frightened Darius. He turned back to Vern and Sebastian, who seemed to be unfazed.

"We have your back. Don't worry." Sebastian said. He then put his hand on Darius' shoulder for assurance.

"You really want the card back? Fine! Duel me for it!"

Missy gasped. "What did you just say to me? You wanna duel me? You have some nerve, kid!"

"Yes, I challenge you to a duel!" "( What am I doing? I've gotta be an idiot!)" Darius thought to himself.

Missy growled. "You're gonna regret the day you stole from me, left us and challenged me to a duel all in one! I'm gonna make sure of that!"

"Be careful. This girl sounds like she isn't messin' around!" Vern said.

"He'll be fine. Darius is a tough kid."

"I'm not a kid! But thanks. Haha!"

Missy got a duel disk from one of her squad members, and strapped it on her arm. She placed her Deck inside and activated her duel disk.

"Wish me luck." Darius said before he walked out on the street to duel.

"Good luck!" Sebastian and Vern simultaneously said.

Darius met Missy on the street and stepped back a couple of feet. Missy did the same. Darius placed his Deck in the slot on the duel disk, and powered it up.

DUEL!

Missy started the duel. "I draw! I'll start this duel off with a monster face down in defense mode, and then I'll end my turn with two face down cards!"

"Okay, here goes nothing! I draw! Awesome! I summon Jurrac Velo in attack mode!"

Jurrac Velo

LV 4/Dinosaur/FIRE/Effect

ATK:1700/DEF:1000

Missy grinned. "(That's right! Go ahead and attack me!)"

"Let's see what you're hiding! Attack her face down monster!"

Jurrac Velo charged for the face down monster and roared. The Velociraptor was ready to rip whatever monster that was face down to shreds. The monster flipped up, revealing a turquoise, purple and green insect with wings. The revealed monster was Howling Insect.

Howling Insect

LV 3/Insect/EARTH/Effect

ATK:1200/DEF:1300

Darius smirked. "Only 1300 defense points? My Jurrac Velo can beat that!"

"Oh, kid. You have no idea what you just unleashed!" Missy said, giving an uneasy feeling.

"What are you talking about?" Darius asked with concern.

The Velociraptor stomped on the insect and squashed it. The insect left behind a loud shriek, more like a calling.

"You see, by destroying my insect, you unleashed a greater power! When Howling Insect is destroyed in battle, I can summon a new Insect-Type monster with 1500 or less attack points from my Deck!"

Missy took out her Deck and then searched through it. "I summon Ultimate Insect LV 1!"

Ultimate Insect LV 1

LV 1/Insect/WIND/Effect

ATK:0/DEF:0

Darius mocked Missy. "So, that's your ultimate monster? Seems kinda weak! I can't wait to squash that monster next!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Miss was sensitive about her Insect-Type monsters.

"Um, hey, Sebastian. Why would she summon such a weak monster?" 

"You'll see." Sebastian simply said. "Darius is about to have his work cut out for him."

"I'll set a card! Your go!"

"My turn! I draw! And I think it's time for a little transformation!"

"Transformation?"

"Yes, you see! LV monsters are monsters that can upgrade themselves, and summon more powerful versions of themselves if the right conditions are met! By sending my LV 1 Ultimate Insect to the grave during my Standby Phase, I can summon Ultimate Insect LV 3!"

The little bug on Missy's field glowed with a bright flash of light, and grew bigger. It turned into a much better version of its former self with new attack power.

Ultimate Insect LV 3

LV 3/Insect/WIND/Effect

ATK:1400/DEF:900

"And since my Ultimate Insect LV 3 was summon because I sent the LV 1 insect to the grave, as long it stays on the field, all of my opponent's monsters get drained of 300 attack points!" Missy explained.

Jurrac Velo roared as its attack power decreased by 300.

Jurrac Velo's ATK:1700-300=1400

"That's not all! Next, I activate Burden of the Mighty! As long as my spell card remains on the field, my opponent's monsters lose 100 attack points multiplied by their Level! The stronger your monsters are, the more attack points they lose!"

Missy's spell card image glowed, and the Jurrac Velo on Darius' field lost 400 attack points, since its Level was 4.

Jurrac Velo's ATK:1400-400=1000

"She's crippling his monsters attack power with her cards! Sooner or later, he's not gonna be able to fight!" Vern said, a little worried.

"I'll set two cards and then summon Desert Protector in defense mode!" Missy announced.

Desert Protector

LV 4/Insect/EARTH/Effect

ATK:800/DEF:1000

"My Desert Protector gains 300 defense points for every spell and trap on the field. There are six, so it gains 1800 defense points!"

The spider on Missy's field began growing as its defense reached new heights.

Desert Protector's DEF:1000+1800=2800

"(That's a lot of defense points!)" Darius thought to himself.

"Go Ultimate Insect LV 3, attack his Jurrac Velo!"

The LV 3 insect slowly made its way across the field and began feeding on Jurrac Velo's legs. The dinosaur roared and destroyed, and shattered into pieces. Darius lost 400 Life Points from the attack.

Darius' LP:3600

"Well, my Velo doesn't leave empty-handed! When he's destroyed while in attack mode, I can summon a new Jurrac monster! I summon Jurrac Protops!"

Darius already knew which Jurrac monster he wanted to summon. He searched through his Deck and summoned his new monster.

"I summon him attack mode!"

Jurrac Protops

LV 4/Dinosaur/FIRE/Effect

ATK:1700/DEF:1200

"It's no use! Summon as many monsters as you want! My LV 3 insect and my Burden of the Mighty will drain its attack points!"

Jurrac Protops' attack points decreased by 700.

Protops ATK:1700-700=1000

"But my Protops gains 100 attack points for every monster you control!" Darius said.

Protops ATK:1000+200=1200

"Darius' monsters can use all the attack points they can get against that deck!" Sebastian said on the sideline. "Darius' monsters are strong indeed, but Missy has the right cards to use them to her advantage!"

"Well, I think I've done enough. Til' next turn, twerp!"

Darius grunted. "Don't call me that! I draw! I activate the field spell Jurassic World! This spell changes everything, because now my Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 attack points!"

The field changed into a jungle. Both duelists' and everyone watching were surrounded by tall trees. A volcano was seen in the background and roars could be heard in the distance.

Jurrac Protops' ATK:1200+300=1500

"Now, I summon Jurrac Monoloph!"

Jurrac Monoloph

LV 3/Dinosaur/FIRE/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1500/DEF:1200+300=1800/1500

"Due to Burden of the Mighty and Ultimate Insect LV 3, your little dinosaur loses attack power! Too bad! And with another spell on the field, my Desert Protector's defense goes up more!"

Jurrac Monoloph's ATK:1800-600=1200

Desert Protector's DEF:2800+300=3100

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Your bug is now vulnerable for me to destroy it! Attack!"

The Protops reacted to Darius command and ran across the field and used a headbutt to finish off the Ultimate Insect LV 3. Missy lost 100 Life Points.

Missy's LP:3900

Instead, the huge spider on Missy's field shattered and was destroyed, leaving Darius, Sebastian and Vern puzzled.

"Hahaha! Poor kid! You can't defeat me that easily! If an insect on my field would be destroyed, my Desert Protector can go instead!"

"Urgh!" Darius grunted. "I activate my trap Urgent Tuning!"

This trap activation caught Missy and her goons off guard.

"I was hoping I could save this card but I have no choice! I can now Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! I tune my Level 3 Monoloph with Protops to summon Jurrac Giganoto!"

Both Jurrac Monoloph and Jurrac Protops disappeared into a constellation of seven stars. The stars burst and from a series of flames came a bigger dinosaur with more power.

Jurrac Giganoto

LV 7/Dinosaur/FIRE/Synchro/Effect

ATK:2100/DEF:1800+300=2400/2100

"And all my Jurrac monsters gain 200 attack power for each Jurrac in my Graveyard! There's three!"

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK:2400+600=3000

Missy laughed, and shook her head. "But it loses 700 because of Burden of the Mighty and 300 from my Ultimate Insect LV 3!"

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK:3000-1000=2000

"Yes, I know! But he still has more power and there's nothing to stop this attack!"

Jurrac Giganoto roared and ran towards the insect and squashed it with its foot. Missy lost 600 Life Points.

Missy's LP:3300

"Hmph. I admit, you caught me off guard kid, but so will my trap! I activate The Grave of Enkindling! Since you destroyed my monster by battle, I can summon a monster from my Graveyard in defense mode, and so can you! My choice is obvious: Ultimate Insect LV 3!"

"I choose Jurrac Velo!"

Jurrac Velo and the LV 3 insect revived from the Graveyard on their respective owner's side of the field.

"I'll end with a face down!"

"That's all? And it was just getting exciting!" Missy mocked Darius and his cards. "My turn! I draw! And since it's my Standby Phase, I can now upgrade my insect into the next stage!"

The LV 3 insect evolved into its next form from a bright flash of light. Its presence more scary and intimidating than its previous forms, and it also grew wings.

"Meet Ultimate Insect LV 5!"

Ultimate Insect LV 5

LV 5/Insect/WIND/Effect

ATK:2300/DEF:900

"My insect robs your monsters of 500 attack points!"

Jurrac Velo's ATK:1600-500=1100

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK:2100-500=1600

"Now, I summon a monster to join my Ultimate Insect LV 5! Cross-Sword Beetle!"

Cross-Sword Beetle

LV 4/Insect/WIND/Effect

ATK:1800/DEF:1200

"It's feeding time! Ultimate Insect LV 5, attack his Jurrac Giganoto!"

"Not so fast! I activate Ego Boost, increasing my monster's attack points by 1000!"

"Not so fast!" Missy mocked. "I activate my trap **Underground Leech**! When you activate an effect that increases your monster's attack points, Underground Leech gives my Ultimate Insect LV 5 double the attack points while your monster gains none!"

A leech came from the ground and immediately bit Jurrac Giganoto on its leg and drained the attack points it would've gained from Ego Boost.

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK:1600

Ultimate Insect LV5 ATK:2300+2000=4300

Missy grinned big. "Thanks for the boost!"

The attack of Ultimate Insect LV5 continued and it destroyed the weaker dinosaur, inflicting 2700 points of damage to Darius.

Darius' LP:900

"And as long as Cross-Sword Beetle is on the field, if I control another Insect-Type monster, I can inflict Piercing Damage!" Missy stated.

The Cross-Sword Beetle used its pincers and easily cut through the defending dinosaur, inflicting 800 points of piercing damage.

Darius' LP:100

"You're down to your last 100 Life Points and you're all out of dinosaurs!" Missy laughed.

"Give up while you still have a chance, ya little twerp!" One of Missy's goons shouted.

Darius doubted he could win. ("What if I can't win? I should just give up now!")

Darius then looked back at Sebastian and Vern with concern in his eyes. Sebastian could sense his doubt. He unfolded his arms and took a step closer to Darius.

"Dude, believe in your self! Believe in your cards! You can win!"

"But-"

"But nothing! You still have Life Points, don't you!"

Darius nodded.

"Well, then the duel isn't over!"

Missy and her goons laughed. "Such encouraging words! Too bad the twerp's already given up!"

"(I don't know how I'm gonna win this, but I'd like to see it!)" Darius thought to himself. "Okay, the duel is still on! When you destroy a Jurrac monster on my field in defense mode, I can Special Summon from my hand Jurrac Herra!"

Jurrac Herra

LV 6/Dinosaur/FIRE/Effect

ATK:2300/DEF:1500+300=2600/1800

Missy growled. She was sure she had Darius crushed. "Fine! My Ultimate Insect LV 5 and Burden of the Mighty will take away your monster's attack points!"

Jurrac Herra's ATK:2600-1100=1500

"Yeah, yeah! It's my turn! I draw!"

Darius looked at the card he drew and smirked big. "I activate Eradicating Aerosol!"

Missy gasped. "What the-?"

"This card will destroy all your insects! You're probably wondering how of all cards, how did I know to add this card. Well, before I made my move to ditch your little group, I knew that I'd be followed and tracked down! After I seen what you did to the last guy that left, I knew I'd need something to help fight off your bugs! So, I knew to add this card to my Deck! Now, your bugs go bye-bye!"

A hand with a can of spray came out of the spell card image and sprayed the bugs.

Missy reacted. "I activate the trap **Regretful Return**!"

The bugs began screeching as they were being sprayed and instantly shattered.

"My Regretful Return trap Special Summons a monster to my field when it's destroyed by an effect for one whole turn! I choose none other than my Ultimate Insect LV 5!"

The insect revived from the grave in defense mode.

"Oh, and the monster I summon back loses half of its attack points!"

Ultimate Insect LV 5 ATK:2300/2=1150. Jurrac Herra gained its 500 points back making its total ATK 2000.

"Jurrac Herra, finish off that bug now that its weakened!"

The dinosaur roared and destroyed the bug with a massive headbutt.

"I activate my trap Regretful Rebirth! When you destroy a monster by battle on my field, my trap summons it back and during the End Phase, it gets destroyed!"

The LV 5 insect revived from the Graveyard with its full ATK.

"Why bring back a monster if it's just gonna be destroyed? I'll end with a face down card! Your move now!"

The LV 5 insect shattered because of the downside effect of Regretful Rebirth, but it instantly returned again with half of its attack points.

"Remember, my Regretful Return works for the whole turn! You can't get rid of my precious insects that easy! It's my turn! I draw! And since it's my Standby Phase, I can transform my monster and summon its last form! I summon Ultimate Insect LV 7!"

The bug on Missy's field shined with a bright flash of light and transformed into a much bigger, intimidating version of itself.

Ultimate Insect LV 7

LV 7/Insect/WIND/Effect

ATK:2600/DEF:1200

"Your Jurrac Herra now loses 700 attack points!"

Jurrac Herra's ATK:2000-700=1300

"I activate the equip spell Insect Armor with Laser Cannon, boosting my Ultimate Insect LV 7 by 700 attack points!"

The moth's body glowed with a bright flash, and it was now equipped with armor with a large cannon on the back.

Ultimate Insect LV 7 ATK:2600+700=3300

"Finish off this loser! Attack!" Missy ordered.

The large cannon began powering up with golden energy.

"I activate my trap **Iron Tail**! This trap becomes an equip card and equips onto a Dinosaur-Type monster, and changes it to defense mode!"

Jurrac Herra's entire tail became a solid silver color and its switched to defense mode. Jurrac Herra used its silver tail to block the oncoming attack and stand strong with no harm done.

"My Jurrac Herra also can't be destroyed by battle once a turn!"

Missy growled. "You've been a real thorn in my side for long enough, kid! I end my turn!"

Vern sighed. "He dodged her this turn! But, what can he do now? He's out of moves!"

"No, he's not!" Sebastian reassured. "He still has a chance!"

"(Okay, deck, don't fail me now!)" "I draw! I activate the spell card **Survival Tactics**! If I have no cards in my hand, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

Darius draws two cards. It was a very tense moment as Darius began squeezing what life he could out of his deck.

"I activate the **Evolution Pill **equip spell!"

Jurrac Herra then grew in size after it swallowed a red and green pill.

"This spell card gives a Dinosaur-Type monster an extra Level and 100 extra attack points!"

Jurrac Herra's Level 6+1=7/Attack Points:1300+100-100=1300

"My Evolution Pill allows me to send a monster equipped with it to the Graveyard and summon a monster from my Graveyard that has the same Level! I summon back my Jurrac Giganoto in attack mode!"

Jurrac Giganoto revived from the grave and made a dramatic entrance. It roared, shaking the entire duel field.

"Remember, Jurrac Giganoto gains 200 for every Jurrac monster in my grave, and 300 from my field spell!"

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK:2100+800+300=3200

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK then decreased by 1400 from Ultimate Insect LV 7 and Burden of the Mighty.

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK: 3200-1400=1800

"I have one final card that's gonna win me this duel! I play Megamorph!"

Miss gasped. "The card you stole from me!"

"My monster will now gain twice its original attack power since I have less

Life Points than you!"

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK:1800+2100=3900

"Impossible! There's no way I could lose!" Missy stated. "My strategy was unbeatable!"

"Go get her, Darius!" Sebastian shouted.

"Beat her!" Vern added.

Darius smiled and nodded. "Attack! Finish off her monster!"

Jurrac Giganoto reacted to Darius' command and used its powerful tail to smack the bug in the air and destroyed it. Missy lost 600 Life Points.

Missy's LP:2700

Missy was crushed that her so called perfect strategy was ruined and she now had nothing to defend her. She growled, showing her frustration.

Darius smirked. "And without your bug, Giganoto gains 700 attack points back!"

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK:3900+700=4600

Missy was scared. There was nothing she could do against Darius now.

"What's the boss gonna do now?" One of the goons asked.

"I don't know!" Another responded.

"Silence! I got this!" Missy shouted. "I draw! I summon Desert Protector in defense mode!"

Another spider came from the ground and appeared on the field.

Desert Protector

LV 4/Insect/EARTH/Effect

ATK:800/DEF:1000

"My Desert Protector gains 300 defense points for every spell and trap on the field! There are three, so it gain 900 defense points!"

Desert Protector's DEF:1000+900=1900

"I'll just have to wait until I get something good! I end my turn!"

"I draw! Yes! I activate one of my favorite cards! I equip Jurrac Giganoto with Big Bang Shot! This raises the attack points of a monster equipped by 400!"

Jurrac Giganoto's ATK:4600+400=5000

Desert Protector's DEF:1900+300=2200

"Jurrac Giganoto, strike down her spider!"

The dinosaur roared loud, shaking the entire duel field and ran towards the underground spider with its fist clenched.

"There's more! Thanks to Big Bang Shot, when my Giganoto attacks a monster in defense mode, and it has more attack points, then you take the difference as damage to your Life Points!"

Jurrac Giganoto delivered the final blow, and struck the spider with its fist. It easily shattered, and exploded, knocking Missy off her feet. Missy lost 2800 Life Points.

Missy's LP:2700-2800=0

Darius' LP:100

Jurrac Giganoto and the duel field disappeared and the two duelists' duel disks powered down.

Missy got up from the ground, frustrated that she had lost the duel. "It doesn't matter that I lost! You're still gonna pay! Get him!"

"Hey!"

Sebastian's voice caught Missy and her squad's attention.

"Look, he beat you fair and square! The wager was the card he stole! It's not right that he stole, but you two had a deal! You lost, now leave!"

Missy was humiliated that she lost in front of her group. There was no way she could let that go, especially not after what Darius had done.

Missy eyed Darius. "A deal is a deal! But mark my words: We'll meet again! This isn't over, kid!"

Missy and her goons walked off in shame. Each of them couldn't believe how things turned out in Darius' favor. Darius went back to the two on the sidelines. They had big smiles on their faces.

"Good job!"

"I'm proud of you! You stood up for yourself and you never gave up!"

"I almost did! If not for your speech earlier, I probably would've done it."

"We have to be careful, though! That's definitely not the last time we're gonna see her!"

"Darius will just beat her again."

Darius nodded. "Sure will!"

"It's not right what you did."

Darius held his head down. "I know, but I really wanted that card."

Sebastian and Vern just smiled. Sebastian put his hand on Darius' shoulder. "Just remember this: As long as you have Life Points, it doesn't matter what the situation looks like, the duel is still on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little short. I was running out of time. If you hadn't noticed, I try to update every Sunday. So, this chapter is kinda short, as a result. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

"No! It's too dangerous of a risk!" Vern shouted to her brother, Sebastian.

"I don't get what the problem is, Vern!"

"The problem is, no one has ever made it out of Runon City! People have tried and its never worked! Need I remind you what happens to people who get caught?"

"Well, that's a risk I'm gonna take!"

Sebastian and Vern were arguing about leaving Runon City. Sebastian decided that it was time for a change. Vern usually agreed with her brother on everything. For some reason, she had a hard time trusting him on this. She wanted to, but it was just too risky of a move. Sebastian, on the other hand didn't care one bit. Sebastian began packing some things. He packed food, and some pictures in a red backpack. His duel disk was strapped to his arm. Darius was just listening to the two argue, staying out if it.

"I'm sick of being here! You should be too, Vern!"

Vern sighed, frustrated. "You don't even know where to begin!"

"That's why I'm going to go see this Leon guy that Darius talked about yesterday!"

"You really wanna see him?"

"Yes! You said he may know a way outta this place! I wanna see him, Darius!"

"Um, okay! I can do that!"

"You can't seriously be considering this, Darius!" Vern said to him.

Darius was a little frightened by her voice. "Well…to be honest, I have to go with Sebastian on this!"

"I'm glad _someone_ has my back!" Sebastian said scolding his sister.

Vern scoffed. "Fine. When you two get caught, don't say I didn't warn you."

"You're not coming with us?" Darius asked.

Vern said nothing. She just walked away.

"She already made up her mind. She's not coming." Sebastian said. "Let's go."

"Uh, yea! I'll lead the way!"

Darius and Sebastian walked out of the door, and began their venture to see this strange guy named Leon. While the two were walking, Sebastian decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, tell me about this Leon guy again."

"I don't know much but supposedly, he's really smart. I heard from a few people that he knows how to get out of Runon City. It's always failed, just like your sister said."

"Hmph. I guess we'll just have to be the first one's to do it."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Well, I don't know."

Sebastian didn't say anything back to Darius. He just looked at him for a brief moment and then looked back at the road ahead of them. After about an hour of walking, the pair finally reached a vacant house that looked really old and run down. The windows were all boarded up.

"I heard he stays here." Darius said. "I'm not sure if he's home or not. Hm?"

Sebastian then began walking up to the house without hesitation ready to knock on the door.

"Hey, wait!"

Darius slowly walked behind Sebastian as they went up to the front door. Sebastian knocked a few times. The building gave Darius the chills. It looked really creepy.

"Anyone home?" Sebastian shouted.

He then knocked a few more times, and then turned the knob on the door.

"Maybe he's not home! We should just go!" Darius said, with a nervous smile. The house scared him so bad that he wanted to leave.

"Are you kidding me? We didn't come all this way for nothing."

Sebastian tried to open the door.

"Oh, there's definitely someone here."

"Huh? How do you know?"

Sebastian turned the knob a few times and tried to enter.

"The knob turns all the way, but it feels like there's something propped up in front so no one can get in."

"What are you two doing?"

Darius and Sebastian both turned around and they saw Vern standing there.

"Whoa! You scared me. Where did you come from?" Darius asked.

"I followed you two to make sure you weren't getting into trouble. Someone has to be the lookout. What's going on here?"

"We're trying to get in this house." Sebastian said. "No luck."

"Maybe there's a reason why this house is boarded up. He wants to keep whatever's out here out."

"Don't bother. He's not listening." Darius said.

Sebastian then knocked on the door one final time and began yelling "Hello!"

"Okay, stand back!"

Darius and Vern stood back like Sebastian said and they were waiting to see what he was gonna do. Sebastian then began kicking on the door like he was trying to break in.

Vern looked back to see if they were attracting any attention. Meanwhile Darius was trying to quietly shout to Sebastian.

"Hey, let's just get outta here!"

The two ran back up to Sebastian. Eventually, he managed to kick the door open. The trio saw a brown chair that was propped up under the door knob that was stopping people from coming in. Darius was the only one out of the three that was shaking from being scared. The three made their way in and began looking around. It looked like a normal house. The house had three levels. The three whispered while they were talking.

"Okay, let's split up. I'll go upstairs, Vern takes this level, and Darius, you take the basement."

"No way, man! I don't do basements!"

"You stay in the basement in our place and you have no problem with it."

"That's different. This is a stranger's house."

"Yeah, we don't even know who all lives here." Vern added. "Anyone can be here. What if this guy's crazy?"

"Okay, fine. Darius, you take the upstairs, and I'll take the downstairs."

"How about I just be the lookout? I'm better at that kinda thing!"

"We'll cover more ground if we do it that way! Stop being such a fraidy-cat!"

"I'm am not a fraidy-cat! It's just dark in here!"

"Vern, do you have a light on you?"

"Yeah, I think I still do."

Vern reached into her pocket, and pulled out a cellular phone. It had no service, but there was an app on her phone that made it into a flashlight. That was also one of Runon City's government's corrupted perks; tampering with any and all cellular devices. Vern then turned on the light, and it emitted a blinding light. She then handed the phone to Darius.

"There you are, kid!"

"Is that okay with you now? You got a light!" Sebastian said, irritated.

"Can I help you guys?"

The two shrieked as they heard a voice come from a few feet in another room.

"HE'S GONNA GET US!"

Darius screamed like a girl and shined the bright light in this unknown person's face.

"AAGH! My eyes! Get that light off me!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Vern asked the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian chimed in.

The stranger turned on the lights in the house, revealing everything. The stranger wore a black shirt with white sleeves. On the front of the shirt, it said 'Warrior'. He also wore black pants and black shoes. His hair was short and white, and his eyes were grey.

"I should be asking you that! You broke into my house!"

"You must be Leon, right?" Sebastian asked.

"How do you know my name?" Leon asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sebastian and Vern pointed at Darius. He realized the two were pointing at him and he shook his head. His guilty conscious then told on him.

"Okay, I told them about your place! Please don't kill me! Take them!"

"Kill you? Why would I do that?"

"Nevermind him. Look, we were told that you might have some kind of plan to get out of Runon City."

Leon laughed. "You too, huh? Yea, that plan doesn't work! Sorry!"

"Well, I'm willing to do whatever it takes!"

Leon then noticed the duel disk on Sebastian's arm.

"Ah, so you're a duelist?"

"Yea, I am."

"Hmm. Follow me, and shut the door!"

Vern closed the door, and propped the brown chair back in front of the door. The trio followed Leon down into the basement.

"We're sorry for breaking into your house." Vern said.

"It's okay. It was really awkward hearing what was going on upstairs. I was down here asleep, and I thought I heard knocking."

"Uh, yea. That was me. I knocked a few times." Sebastian said scratching his head.

"That explains it. And then I heard banging like someone was trying to kick in my door! I thought you were burglars until I heard you guys talking."

"You heard us talking?" Darius asked.

"Mhmm. I heard every word you guys said to each other. You three seemed a little too 'silly' to be burglars."

The three then nervously laughed. Leon then turned on the lights. There wasn't much in the basement, except for a bathroom. There were also tables, and two separate rooms. On one of Leon's tables, there was a duel disk and a Deck. He then strapped on his duel disk and put the deck in the deck slot.

"Duel me! Let's see whatcha got!"

"Huh? You wanna duel me?"

"Yea, it's been a while since I've dueled. Let's go!"

Sebastian then looked back at Darius and Vern and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I never back down from a challenge. So, you're on!"

Sebastian powered up his duel disk, while the other two stood on the sideline and watched. Both player's drew their first five cards.

DUEL!

"Since you challenged me, I'll start this duel off!" Sebastian said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!"

Dark Blade

LV 4/Warrior/DARK/Normal

ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"I'll end with a face down! Your go!"

Leon drew his sixth card and smirked. "Here goes nothing! I activate Polymerization! By taking the Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in my hand and fusing them, I can summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman

LV 6/Warrior/WIND/Fusion/Effect

ATK:2100/DEF:1200

Darius' eyes lit up with excitement as he laid his eyes on the new fusion monster. "Awesome!"

Sebastian was a little amused. "Elemental Heroes? I use to be so into those when I was younger. Flame Wingman was one of my favorites!"

Leon smirked. "Well, I've grown very fond to playing with them for the past couple of years. They never let me down. As far as a favorite, I don't have one. They're all my favorites."

Sebastian began thinking. He had a look of worry on his face, like there was something he needed to say. Vern noticed the look on his face and was worried herself.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Vern asked.

Sebastian snapped out of it, and smiled. "Nothing, I'm fine!"

"I'm not done though! I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Sparkman

LV 4/Warrior/LIGHT/Normal

ATK:1600/DEF:1400

The appearances of the Elemental HERO monsters reminded Sebastian of the good times that he actually had, especially with his father. He remember his father surprised him by giving him those cards when he was younger and he suddenly began reminiscing about all the duels he had. Sebastian smiled big.

"That's it! Come at me with everything you got!" Sebastian said, suddenly filled with energy.

Vern was shocked at her brother's declaration.

Leon laughed, "You asked for it! Flame Wingman, swoop in and attack him with Infernal Rage!"

The one winged warrior flew in front of Dark Blade and held the dragon mouth open in front of him. Fire began building up and it shot out of the mouth and burned the black armored knight.

Leon smirked, "Oh, and there's something else I didn't mention! When Flame Wingman destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

The fire continued and swirled around Sebastian and burned him. From the attack and Flame Wingman's effect, he lost a total of 2100 Life Points.

Sebastian's LP:1900

"Now, Sparkman, get in there and attack with Static Shockwave!"

The blue and yellow armored warrior gathered electricity in his hands and threw it towards Sebastian and shocked him. The shock made Sebastian drop to his knee as he lost 1600 Life Points.

Sebastian's LP:300

Sebastian began chuckling as he got back up to his feet. "Pretty good moves! What else you got?"

Leon laughed again. "You still want more? Okay, how about this card! I activate Mirage of Nightmare! On your next turn, I draw cards from my Deck until there are four cards in my hand! I'll now place one card face down!"

Sebastian drew his next card. "I draw!"

"Hold on! My Mirage of Nightmare now lets me draw! I have no cards, so I draw four!" *draws 4 cards* "Then, I'll activate the spell Emergency Provisions! For every spell and trap that I send to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points!"

The Mirage of Nightmare spell glowed and disappeared. Leon glowed with a bright aura as his Life Points jumped to 5000.

"Pretty good move. If he hadn't gotten rid of Mirage of Nightmare, on his next turn, he would've had to discard the same number of cards." Vern said, a little impressed.

"Awesome. But it's still my move! I draw! I summon Goblin Attack Force!"

Goblin Attack Force

LV 4/Warrior/EARTH/Effect

ATK:2300/DEF:0

"I'm not done! Next, I'll send my Goblin Attack Force to the grave to Special Summon Turret Warrior from my hand!"

Turret Warrior

LV 5/Warrior/EARTH/Effect

ATK:1200/DEF:2000

"I don't get it. Why would you summon something strong enough to destroy my monsters and then summon something that can't?" Leon asked.

Sebastian smirked. "Because Turret Warrior gains the attack points of the monster I use to summon him!"

Turret Warrior's ATK:1200+2300=3500

"And now I'll activate Double Attack! I'll discard Gilford the Legend from my hand to use this! Now, a monster on my side of the field with a lower Level can attack twice this turn! Turret Warrior, blast his Elemental Heroes!"

The turrets on Turret Warrior positioned themselves and aimed down the warriors on Leon's side of the field. A sudden barrage of bullets shot out of the turrets and destroyed the one winged warrior. Leon lost 1400 Life Points.

Leon's LP:3600

More bullets shot out of the turrets and aimed for the Elemental Hero Sparkman and destroyed him. Leon lost 1900 Life Points.

Leon's LP:1700

"I'll my turn with a face down card! Your go!"

The two seemed to be enjoying themselves with their duel. They were both smirking at one another, and stared each other down.

"Pretty good moves!" Leon said, complimenting Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded. "Same to you! Let's see what else you can do!"

Vern noticed how Sebastian was reacting to the duel and asking for Leon to give him his best shot. It shocked Vern. She hasn't seen her brother like this in a long time.

"My turn! Get ready because I activate Monster Reborn to summon back Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

The blue and yellow armored warrior revived from the Graveyard.

"I play Polymerization again to fuse the Sparkman on my field with Elemental HERO Clayman in my hand to summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant

LV 6/Warrior/LIGHT/Fusion/Effect

ATK:2400/DEF:1500

"Another one of my favorites!" Sebastian said.

"Your monster may be powerful, but my Thunder Giant can take care of him with his special ability! I discard a card to activate Static Blast!"

The huge warrior began charging electricity in its hands until it became a huge ball. He then yelled as he tossed it towards Turret Warrior and caused a huge explosion.

"My Thunder Giant can destroy a monster as long as its original attack points are less than his own! Now that you're wide open, I'll attack your Life Points with Voltic Thunder!"

The huge warrior charged up the same electricity in his hands and tossed it towards Sebastian. Sebastian stood strong as he activated his trap.

"I activate the trap Defense Draw!"

The huge ball of electricity struck a barrier in front of Sebastian. The barrier sucked up the electricity and Sebastian lost no damage to his Life Points.

"What happened?" Leon said with a shocked tone.

"My trap Defense Draw reduced that damage to zero. Plus, I get to draw one card from my Deck!" *draws a card*

Leon chuckled. "Well, that's it for me! Your turn!"

"I draw then! *draws* Just the card I needed! I summon **Infernal Teen **in attack mode!"

Infernal Teen

LV 4/Warrior/DARK/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"My Infernal Teen's effect lets me summon a Level four monster from my Graveyard when he's Normal Summoned! I choose Dark Blade!"

The black armored knight revived from the graveyard in a flash of light.

"Next is the trap Foolish Revival! I can summon a monster from your grave to your side of the field! I choose Clayman!"

The clay warrior with the red dome head dug itself out of Leon's grave and kneeled in a defensive stance.

"Your probably wondering why I did that! I'll show you! I tune my Level 4 Infernal Teen with my Dark Blade to Synchro Summon **Infernal Warrior**!

The young red and black armored warrior and the black armored knight disappeared and formed a constellation of eight dark stars. The stars burst and from a bright flash of light came a taller, mature version of Infernal Teen.

"And when he's Synchro Summoned, all of your monsters get flipped face down!"

The clay warrior and Thunder Giant got switched to face down defense position.

"I'll equip my Infernal Warrior with the equip spell **Infernal Sword**, giving him an extra 1000 attack points!"

Infernal Warrior's ATK:2500+1000=3500

The usual sword that Infernal Warrior wielded transformed into a different sword. The handle was dark and the blade part was much more sharper and bigger. The entire sword was surrounded by a dark aura.

"And my Infernal Warrior has a special ability that lets him destroy my opponent's face down monsters! And for every one, my opponent loses 500 Life Points! And thanks to Infernal Sword, that damage is doubled!"

"No way! That's enough to finish off my Life Points!"

"Infernal Warrior, use your Infernal Sword to wipe out Leon's monsters!"

The Infernal Warrior raised his sword and aimed it at Leon's field. A dark beam shot out from the sword and divided in two. The beams struck the face down monsters and caused a huge explosion that knocked Leon back and dealt him 2000 points of damage.

Leon's LP:1700-2000=0

Sebastian's LP:300

The holographic image of Infernal Warrior disappeared and Leon and Sebastian's duel disks powered down. Both Vern and Darius clapped and cheered for the duel they witnessed. Leon and Sebastian then met and shook hands.

"Haha. Nice duel!" Leon said.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to do this again some day! Pretty good moves with that HERO Deck!"

"You too, man! I thought for sure I had you! And trust me, we will duel again!"


	5. Chapter 5

After the duel between Leon and Sebastian, the two shook hands, congratulating each other. The two then had a serious talk.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Leon asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay. Well, like I told the others, you only get one shot, so you better make it count. I'm not responsible if you get caught."

"I don't care. What do I have to do?"

"Well, the town's sewage plant shuts down for about five minutes for a maintenance check. They shut it down at exactly 12:00 A.M on Mondays. That five minutes is exactly how much time you have to make it outta here. The thing is, there are tons of alarms that go off, and they're constantly watching the video cameras, so there will be no easy way of sneaking out. There's a pipeline that you can go through. You better just hope that the Runon City Police don't catch you."

"That's great and all, but how am I supposed to get through the pipeline? Won't I need a car, or a duel runner or something?"

"I may be able to help you out with that."

"What do you mean? How?" Sebastian asked.

Leon then went to another room that was sealed off and he pulled the curtain back. Vern, Sebastian and Darius were all shocked to see multiple duel runners that were just sitting there side by side.

"Whoa! Cool!" Darius said with excitement.

"Yeah, I've had these here for a while. I'm kind of a packrat." Leon said smiling. "I've fixed up most of them. I just gotta get around to fixing the others."

"(One of those duel runners are my way outta here!)" Sebastian thought.

"Okay, so all I have to do is take one and we're free. Sounds easy enough." Sebastian said with confidence.

"Easy? Are you crazy?" Vern shouted. "First of all, we don't even know this guy. How are we suppose to trust him?"

"Anything is better than nothing at this point. It's Sunday. We have a few hours until that pipeline opens up. I'm going. Whether you wanna come with me or not is up to you." Sebastian retorted.

"Huh? But-"

"But nothing, Vern! Can you have one of those set aside for me tonight, Leon?"

"Sure thing! It'll take a lot of hard work though!"

"Okay! Good! I'll meet you here tonight at 10:00 P.M."

"Looks like Sebastian's really going through with this. Hey, I'm going too!"

Sebastian looked back at Darius, and smiled. "Cool! What about you, Vern?"

Vern didn't feel like answering right now. "Yes, I'll go!" she reluctantly replied.

Sebastian smiled. "Make that three!"

XXXXX

Back at the old lair, Darius, Vern and Sebastian were all getting ready for their venture in a few hours. They were all packing up food, pictures, etc. Vern packed her poems and her songs, including the ones off her wall. Darius was going through his Deck, wasting time.

"Yeah, I think this'll do just fine! No one can stop me with this move!"

Sebastian was packing up the last of his belongings, and met downstairs. He waited for the other two to show up. Vern tried to be strong but still felt uneasy about going through with their plan. She finally showed up downstairs, and Darius finally came upstairs. There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"Look, no matter what happens, don't stop for anything! Clear?" Sebastian said. "We get through that pipeline, and meet at the Gustaph Bridge!"

"The Gustaph Bridge?" Vern smiled. "I remember that old bridge."

"Darius, do you know where that is?"

Darius shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Okay, well stay behind me then! I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise!"

Darius and Vern both smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Sebastian said.

XXXXX

The trio then went back to Leon's place with their Decks, duel disks and belongings packed. The three knocked on Leon's door, and waited for him to answer. Leon answered after a couple of minutes. He looked dirty and worn out, like he'd been fixing up a car or something.

"Welcome back!"

The three came in and they all went downstairs to discuss their final plans. When Sebastian and Vern got downstairs in the basement, they were both shocked. There was someone there that they both recognized instantly. He was a big muscular guy wearing a red sweatband. His hair was black, and so were his pants, and shoes. He wore a red shirt and a brown vest that was open.

"Brock? Leon, what's he doing here?"

"It's you, you little brat!"

Leon was confused. "You too know each other? Small world. Haha!"

"Of course I know this guy! He challenged me to a duel a while back and I creamed him!"

[Flashback]

_There was a brief flashback of the duel between Sebastian and Brock. Sebastian ordered his Infernal Warrior to destroy all of Brock's face-down monsters and win the game._

[End of flashback]

"Argh! You got lucky! I had you and you know it!"

Sebastian and Brock both stared each other down. Darius and Vern just stood back and watched.

"Hey, now! Let's settle down!" Leon said getting between the two.

The two settled down and backed up a little. Brock noticed the backpack and duel disk on Sebastian's person.

"Where do you think you're headed?" Brock asked.

"If you must know, I'm ditching Runon City tonight, along with my sister and friend."

"Hm. You too?"

"What do you mean? You too? Wait, where are your other goons? Why aren't they with you?"

"Meh. They didn't wanna come. They were all too chicken. I'm leaving tonight."

"Awh, great! We're stuck with you!" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, whatever. Just stay outta my way, kid."

"It was hard but, I was able to fix up two more duel runners! That makes five!" Leon said with a smirk.

"Five?" Vern asked.

"Who are the others for?" Sebastian wondered.

"For Brock and for myself!"

"You're going too?" Vern asked.

Leon smiled. "Yeah, I can't let you guys have all the fun."

"But you didn't pack anything." Vern said.

"Eh, I have nothing here worth taking, except my duel disk and Deck."

Leon placed his deck in his Deck slot and put it in a backpack that he had. Leon then began distributing duel runners to everyone. They were all purple and white, and they were all the same model. Darius was stoked over the duel runner that he received.

"Man, this thing is so cool!"

"Yeah, just be careful with that thing, little guy!" Leon said.

Sebastian stopped Darius from getting on his runner. "How about you just ride on mine with me?"

"What? No way! Come on, I may be young, but I can ride a duel runner! Don't worry about me!"

"Okay then! Haha! Like I said, stay behind me! And Leon, we're all meeting at the Gustaph Bridge when we get pass the pipeline!"

Leon nodded. "I know where that is!"

"You guys can meet wherever you like. I'll go my own way." Brock coldly said.

"Yeah, we already established that when I was speaking to Leon. Not you!"

Brock began getting irritated with Sebastian.

XXXXX

After about an hour, the group then met outside Leon's house, and got on their duel runners. They each revved up their own engine, and checked the time.

"It's 11:45 P.M! The sewage plant is a long way from here. We better get moving fast!"

The group, excluding Brock, nodded. The five then revved up their runners again and drove off together. Brock then began passing up the four and went his own way.

"Hey where's he going?" Darius asked.

"Let him go! We don't need him!" Sebastian said. "Let's just stick together. How ya doin' Vern? You okay back there?"

Vern nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

The streets were vacant and dark. No one was on the streets. It was too dangerous to be on the streets at this time of night. The four were all just riding together and were looking at their surroundings. They kept watch and looked out for Runon City Police. It wasn't until they passed a secluded area, that alarms began going off.

"Okay, guys! It's time to hustle!" Leon shouted over the revving engines.

The other three nodded and they all stepped on the gas and began going faster. Back at Runon City's headquarters, there were agents that were monitoring the fantastic four's every move, especially one in particular. All of the agents wore the standard uniform, which consisted of a matching white jacket and pants, white boots, and a helmet with a microphone to communicate.

"(Hmm. Where do you four think you're going? Trying to escape, huh?)"

"We got four trespassing and entering a secluded area! They may be trying to escape!" One of the agents announced.

At least ten agents acted and ran out of the headquarters and got on duel runners of their own. They were all purple and white, just like Leon's, revealing that they may've been stolen. The agents rode out and scattered, trying to catch up with the four fugitives. After only a minute, four of the agents managed to catch up with them, and break them up.

"Runon City Police! Freeze!"

"Stop where you are!"

A couple of the agents ordered them to stop, but they didn't listen. They sped off on their duel runners fast, forcing the agents to follow them.

"(Urgh! Kids these days!)" The agent watching the four on the screen before thought.

This one agent caught up to Vern who was falling behind and tried to ram her.

"Aagh! Stop it!" Vern was scared.

Sebastian looked back and saw that his sister was in trouble.

"Vern!"

Vern had no choice but to make a turn, deserting the group. She thought she would've more likely got caught if she'd just kept straight.

"I order you to pull over right now!" The agent shouted at Vern.

Vern didn't listen to the agent's orders. It was revealed that the agent who was after Vern was a female. The female agent spoke on her microphone.

"This is Agent Verona of the Runon City Police Department! I myself and other agents are in pursuit of four fugitives! I'm going down Hilton Avenue under the old bridge! She may be going for the sewage plant! Send backup! I repeat, send backup!"

Without Sebastian, Vern easily became scared. She thought for sure that she'd get caught and sent away.

Brock began hearing the alarms in the distance, so he knew he needed to hurry. All of a sudden, an agent came from nowhere and almost rammed into him.

"Urgh!"

Brock laughed at the agent's frustration. "Hahaha! You almost had me! Not quick enough!"

"Urgh! I've had it with you kids trying to escape!"

Brock then connected a cable to his duel runner, and then expertly threw the cable and it latched on the agent's duel runner.

"Huh? What's this?"

Brock took out his Deck and put it in the Deck slot on the duel runner. Duels were allowed to be performed on the duel runners even if player's didn't use Speed World or Speed World 2.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"Fine! Let's duel then! You're going down!"

[Flashback]

"_Oh, yeah! There's one more thing!" Leon said._

_Leon then went into a drawer and got out five cables and distributed them to Darius, Brock, Vern and Sebastian._

"_What are these?" Everyone wondered._

_Leon smiled. "I invented them! If you're ever in a tight jam, and you have to duel your way out, use these cables! But make sure you win or else!"_

[End of flashback]

Leon looked over at Sebastian. "Hey, man! We can't stay bunched up like this! I think Brock had the right idea! We gotta split! I'll meet you at the bridge!"

Leon then broke away from Sebastian and Darius and went his own way, but was still being chased by an agent. Leon then pulled out a cable from his pocket. He connected one end to his duel runner and one end onto the agent's.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Leon then took out his deck and put it in the slot on his duel runner.

Sebastian knew that Leon was right. "Okay, Darius! Stay behind me, okay? We're gonna have to duel our way outta this!"

Darius then became excited. "Let's do this!"

Sebastian smirked at Darius' sudden outburst of excitement. Both Darius and Sebastian connected their cables to the agent's duel runners and placed their decks in the slots.

"Let's duel!"

Brock was dueling the agent that was chasing him. The agent seemed to have him on the ropes. The agent had on his side of the field Launcher Spider, Cyber-Tech Alligator, and a face-down card. He also had 2600 Life Points left. Brock had nothing on his side of the field and had 1600 Life Points left.

Cyber-Tech Alligator

LV 5/Machine/WIND/Normal

ATK:2500/DEF:1600

Launcher Spider

LV 7/Machine/FIRE/Normal

ATK:2200/DEF:2500

"It's my turn!" Brock drew his next card and immediately activated it. "I activate The Cheerful Coffin! This spell card will allow me to discard up to three Monster Cards from my hand!"

A black coffin appeared on the field and the top magically opened by itself.

"I'll do just that and discard three monsters!"

Three monster cards were placed inside the coffin. The top magically placed itself back on the bottom and it disappeared. Brock's Graveyard then lit up.

"I activate the effects of the monsters I discarded! First, since Gren, Tactician of Dark World was discarded, I get to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field! Second, since Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World was discarded, I can destroy a monster on the field! And third, since Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World was discarded, I can destroy a card on the field! Say farewell to all of your cards!"

The spirits of Gren, Kahkki, and Grapha destroyed the face-down card the agent had on his field, Launcher Spider and Cyber-Tech Alligator.

"Next, I'll summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World from my hand!"

Broww, Huntsman of Dark World

LV 3/Fiend/DARK/Effect

ATK:1400/DEF:800

"By returning a Dark World monster to my hand, I can Special Summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World from my Graveyard!"

Broww disappeared in a dark smog and Grapha returned to the field from his Graveyard.

Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World

LV 8/Fiend/DARK/Effect

ATK:2700/DEF:1800

"Grapha, finish off his Life Points!"

The Dragon Lord used its claws and slashed the agent across the chest, nearly knocking him off his duel runner. His Life Points dropped to zero. The agent's end of the cable exploded, making him wobbly and shutting down his runner.

"He's getting away! Argh! I can't believe I lost to that punk! Boy, will I hear it from the boss later!"

Brock smirked and continued his way toward his destination. Leon was also dueling his the agent that was following him. Leon had 400 Life Points left and nothing on his side of the field. His opponent however had 2400 Life Points and an Armed Samurai - Ben Kei on his field equipped with Axe of Despair, Fusion Sword - Murasame Blade, Lightning Blade, Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce and Mage Power. It's total attack power was 5100 and it could attack seven times. Leon barely survived his opponent's last turn.

"It's your last turn, kid! You'd better make it count!" The agent warned.

"I draw! *draws* (Nice!) I activate Polymerization! I'll combine the Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman in my hand to summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant

LV 6/Warrior/LIGHT/Fusion/Effect

ATK:2400/DEF:1500

The agent laughed. "Haha! Your monster's too weak!"

Leon smirked. "True, but I can activate his ability now! I'll send a card in my hand to the grave so I can destroy a monster on your side of the field as long as that monster's original attack points are less than his! That means your Ben Kei is no more!"

Thunder Giant charged up electricity and threw it towards the samurai with the multiple equip spells equipped and destroyed him instantly.

"Now, attack with Voltic Thunder!"

The giant warrior threw another ball of electricity at the agent and dropped his Life Points to zero. The cable exploded and shut down the agent's duel runner. Leon was able to travel safely for now to his destination.

Darius and Sebastian were also dueling too. Darius had 800 Life Points left and he had Jurrac Guaiba on his field. His opponent had 900 Life Points left. He also controlled a face-down card, Stone Statue of the Aztecs equipped two Horn of Light cards and controlled the field spell Chorus of Sanctuary. Stone Statue of the Aztecs' total defense was 4100. It was the end of the agent's turn.

"My turn!" Darius drew his card.

"Hold on! Since it's your Standby Phase, I'll activate my trap Battle Mania! Now, all your monsters have to attack this turn!"

"(Another Battle Mania? I need to think of something quick!)"

Sebastian on the other hand had 2800 Life Points. He controlled a Dark Blade and a face-down card. His opponent controlled an Ultimate Obedient Fiend and had 1600 Life Points left.

Ultimate Obedient Fiend

LV 10/Fiend/FIRE/Effect

ATK:3500/DEF:3000

"I tribute my Ultimate Obedient Fiend in order to summon Great Maju Garzett!"

Great Maju Garzett

LV 6/Fiend/DARK/Effect

ATK:0/DEF:0

"Don't be fooled because Great Maju Garzett's attack power becomes double the attack power of the monster I sacrificed!"

Great Maju Garzett's ATK:7000

"This is bad!" Sebastian lowly said to himself.

"Great Maju Garzett, end this!"

The huge fiend pulled back his fist and was ready to strike Dark Blade and end the duel. Sebastian quickly reacted.

"I activate the trap Defense Draw!"

A barrier surrounded Sebastian and his runner, and saved his Life Points.

"The damage I take is negated and I get to draw one card!" *draws*

"I end my turn!"

"Here goes! I draw! I summon Marauding Captain!"

Marauding Captain

LV 3/Warrior/EARTH/Effect

ATK:1200/DEF:400

"And when he's Normal Summoned, I can summon another monster from my hand! I summon Axe Raider!"

Axe Raider

LV 4/Warrior/EARTH/Normal

ATK:1700/DEF:1150

"Then, I'll play the spell card Block Attack! This changes a monster on your field from attack mode to defense mode!"

The huge fiend switched to defense mode and protected himself.

"Since your fiend has no defense points, it should be no problem destroying it! Marauding Captain, attack! And Axe Raider, finish off his Life Points!"

The warrior with the armor and two swords wiped out the huge fiend with two slashes from his swords. Axe Raider followed with an axe to the agent's chest. The agent's Life Points dropped to zero and his duel runner shut down.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Darius, you gotta finish this quick!" Sebastian said, agitated.

Darius nodded. "Right! I summon the Tuner Jurrac Monoloph!"

Jurrac Monoloph

LV 3/Dinosaur/FIRE/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1500/DEF:1200

"I'll tune it with Jurrac Guaiba in order to Synchro Summon Jurrac Giganoto!"

Seven stars aligned in mid air and from a series of flames, a bigger and more intimidating dinosaur appeared.

Jurrac Giganoto

LV 7/Dinosaur/FIRE/Synchro/Effect

ATK:2100/DEF:1800

"And thanks to his effect, he gets a 200 point boost for each Jurrac in my Graveyard! I have two, so he gains 400 attack points!"

Giganoto's ATK:2100+400=2500

"Next, I play the equip spells Megamorph and Big Bang Shot! Big Bang Shot gives my monster a 400 point boost and the ability to inflict piercing damage! Megamorph will double my monster's attack points since I have fewer Life Points than you!"

Altogether, Jurrac Giganoto gained 2500 attack points, making its total attack power 5000.

"You wanted an attack, so here it goes! Attack!"

Jurrac Giganoto swung its massive tail and struck the defending wall and destroyed it. The difference was 900. The agent's Life Points dropped to zero. The cable from Leon made the agent's duel runner go haywire and shut down.

"Hey, what the-?"

Darius was still on Sebastian's tail. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Phew! That was a close one!"

Sebastian looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:54 P.M.

"(Vern, where are you?)"

Vern was still being chased by Agent Verona. She tried shaking her several times, but just couldn't lose her.

"(I have no choice but to duel!)"

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"You wanna duel me? Hahaha! Okay, let's go then!"

Vern pulled her cable out of her pocket and connected one end to her duel runner and threw the other end towards Agent Verona's duel runner, but it missed.

"Hm? Trying to get me with your exploding cable, huh?"

Vern tried the best she could to maneuver her duel runner with one hand and reel in the cable with her other hand, but she couldn't. Agent Verona laughed.

"Having some trouble there?"

Vern just disconnected the cord from her duel runner, and placed the deck in her deck slot. Agent Verona did the same.

"(I can't believe I missed! Now what do I do?)"

DUEL!

"I can't wait to put you away for trying to escape! I'll make sure to lock up you and the rest of your friends for the rest of your lives!" Agent Verona shouted.

"(I better make sure I win this duel then!)" Vern thought to herself.

Agent Verona drew her sixth card, and looked over her hand. She finally decided what she wanted to do. "I'll make the first move and I'll start with the monster, Dandylion, and I'll summon it in defense mode!"

Dandylion

LV 3/Plant/EARTH/Effect

ATK:300/DEF:300

"And with that, I'll end my turn with two face down cards! Your turn, and make it a good one!"

"I draw!" Vern drew her sixth card and pondered on what to do. "Well, I'll start with this: I summon Naturia Cliff in attack mode!"

Naturia Cliff

LV 4/Rock/EARTH/Effect  
ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Since my Naturia Cliff has more attack points, it won't be a problem destroying that Dandylion!"

"Then go ahead! Attack me!" Agent Verona said, smirking.

"Hmm? She must have a trap! I'll wage an attack on your Dandylion! Attack!"

Naturia Cliff raced across the field and kicked the Dandylion in the air, shattering it into pieces. The Dandylion shrieked before it was destroyed. After shattering, its debris formed and summoned two small creatures.

"What are those?" Vern asked in confusion.

"When Dandylion is sent to the Graveyard, two Fluff Tokens are summoned in defense mode to my side of the field!"

Fluff Tokens

LV 1/Plant/WIND/Token

ATK:0/DEF:0

"Is that the end of your turn or what?" Agent Verona asked impatiently.

"Um, yea it is."

Agent Verona shook her head. "Pity! This'll be easier than I thought! My turn! I draw! I summon the Tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight!"

Twilight Rose Knight

LV 3/Warrior/DARK/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"(Uh-Oh! A Tuner!)"

"And when he's summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand! I summon one of my favorites: Lonefire Blossom!"

Lonefire Blossom

LV 3/Plant/FIRE/Effect

ATK:500/DEF:1400

"Now, for the best part! Thanks to Lonefire Blossom's effect, I can Tribute a Plant-Type monster on my field and summon a Plant-Type monster from my Deck! I'll Tribute itself and summon one of my most powerful plants: Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

Tytannial, Princess of Camellias

LV 8/Plant/WIND/Effect

ATK:2800/DEF:2600

"I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell Card Star Changer! I choose a monster on the field, and that monster's Level either increases or decreases by one, until this turn ends! I choose Twilight Rose Knight, increasing his Level to four! Now, I'll tune him with both of my Level one Fluff Tokens to Synchro Summon Queen of Thorns!"

The rose knight and the Fluff Tokens disappeared and formed a constellation of six green stars. The stars burst and from them came a series of thorns. A woman wearing a dress made out of green leaves, red roses and prickly thorns emerged on the field.

Queen of Thorns

LV 6/Plant/LIGHT/Synchro/Effect

ATK:2200/DEF:1800

Vern started to shake as she stared down two powerful monsters.

"As long as Queen of Thorns is on the field, in order for a player to summon a non Plant-Type monster from their hand, they must pay 1000 Life Points first! And that spells trouble for you since Naturia monsters consist of all different types! I, on the other hand, have only Plant-Type monsters in my Deck! Hahaha! But I'm not done with my move! Before I attack, I'll activate the Equip Spell Card Gust Fan! The attack points of a WIND monster now increases by 400!"

Tytannial's ATK:2800+400=3200

"Now, I have the trap Plant Food Chain! This trap becomes an equip card and boosts the power of a Plant-Type monster even more by 500! I choose none other than Tytannial!"

Vines uprooted from the ground and attached onto Tytannial, giving her even more attack power.

Tytannial's ATK:3200+500=3700

"Queen of Thorns, destroy her Naturia Cliff with Thorn of Envy!"

Queen of Thorns used some magic and summoned many thorns from the ground. The thorns rose and began stabbing Naturia Cliff. Vern lost 700 Life Points.

Vern's LP:3300

"Since Naturia Cliff was destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, I can summon a new Naturia monster from Deck that's Level four or below! I summon another Naturia Cliff!"

Agent Verona laughed. "Too bad any monster summoned by Naturia Cliff's effect has to be summoned in attack mode! Now, my Tytannial will show you what real power is! Attack!"

The ground began shaking. Vines rose from the ground and squeezed the Naturia Cliff and destroyed it. Vern lost 2200 Life Points. Vern's duel runner became wobbly and she nearly fell off. She managed to regain control and continue riding.

"(Sebastian, where are you? I need you!)"


	6. Chapter 6

Vern's second Naturia Cliff had just gotten destroyed by her opponent's Tytannial, Princess of Camellias. Vern was down to her last 1100 Life Points while her opponent was at her full 4000.

Vern and Agent Verona were still riding their duel runners in the streets and dueling one another.

"You're wide open! Luckily for you, I don't have any more monsters to attack with this turn! Consider yourself lucky!" Agent Verona stated.

"I'm not wide open! That was only my second Naturia Cliff and since you destroyed it, I'll use its effect to summon a third." Vern said searching through her Deck.

A third Naturia Cliff was summoned from a flash of light.

"I end my turn!"

Vern drew her next card. "It's my turn then! I draw!" "(I have nothing good for now! She has two very strong monsters on her field, and I'm backed into a corner! What would you do, Sebastian?)"

Vern then remembered something that her brother use to tell her all the time when they were younger.

"_It doesn't matter what the situation looks like, as long as you still have Life Points, then the duel is still on! Never give up! Always remember that!"_

Vern then shook her head. "(I have to be strong! I can't be scared!)"

Vern then looked through the rest of her hand, and noticed one card that she could use to stall for the time being. "Okay, I'll summon from my hand Naturia Stinkbug in defense mode!"

"Not so fast there!" Agent Verona interrupted. "That bug is gonna cost you! I have Queen of Thorns out, remember? That means since you're summoning a non-Plant-Type monster from your hand, you have to fork up 1000 Life Points!"

A thorn then came from Queen of Thorn's body and lashed Vern in her back. Vern screamed in pain as soon as she was struck. Her Life Points decreased by 1000.

Vern's LP:100

Naturia Stinkbug

LV 3/Insect/EARTH/Tuner/Effect

ATK:200/DEF:500

"Hahaha! Was it worth it?" Agent Verona asked. "You only have a measly 100 Life Points left!"

Vern ignored Agent Verona and continued. "I'll now change Naturia Cliff to defense mode and end my turn!"

"My turn then! I draw! I summon Botanical Lion!"

Botanical Lion

LV 4/Plant/EARTH/Effect

ATK:1600/DEF:2000

"And thanks to its special ability, it gains 300 attack points for every Plant-Type monster I control! I have three, so that's 900 points!"

Botanical Lion's ATK:1600+900=2500

"Botanical Lion, take out that last Naturia Cliff now!" Agent Verona ordered.

The lion roared and was about to charge towards Vern.

"I activate Naturia Stinkbug's effect! If a Naturia monster on my field is being attacked, Naturia Stinkbug can be sent to the grave, and then that attack is negated! Not only that, but the Battle Phase ends!"

The stinkbug on Vern's field disappeared and left behind a foul odor that put the Botanical Lion's attack on hold.

"Quit you're stalling already and just give up!" Agent Verona was visibly frustrated.

"No! Now, is it my turn?" Vern asked.

"Urgh! Yes!"

"Then I draw!" "(Hmm. Graceful Charity. Let's see what I draw with this!)" "I activate Graceful Charity so I can draw three cards and discard two!"

Vern drew her three cards and they were Naturia Bamboo Shoot, Monster Reborn and Star Changer. She thought about it and discarded two cards from her hand. "(Perfect.)" "I sacrifice the Naturia Cliff on my field to summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot!"

Naturia Bamboo Shoot

LV 5/Plant/EARTH/Effect

ATK:2000/DEF:2000

"And since Bamboo Shoot is a Plant-Type monster, I didn't have to pay Life Points to summon it! Now, I'll play Monster Reborn to summon back one of the cards I discarded! Come forth, Naturia Butterfly!"

Naturia Butterfly

LV 3/Insect/EARTH/Tuner/Effect

ATK:500/DEF:1200

"Now it's time for another spell! I have a Star Changer too, and I'll raise the Level of my Naturia Butterfly by one!"

Naturia Butterfly's Level increased from three to four.

"Now, I'll tune my Level four Butterfly and Level five Bamboo Shoot to Synchro Summon Naturia Leodrake!"

Naturia Leodrake

LV 9/Beast/EARTH/Synchro/Normal

ATK:3000/DEF:1800

"Big deal! My Tytannial is way stronger than that thing!" Agent Verona boasted.

"I guess it's a good thing I have Naturia Ladybug in my Graveyard then! It's the other card I discarded with Graceful Charity! When I Synchro Summon a Naturia monster, I can summon it!"

Naturia Ladybug revived itself from Vern's Graveyard.

Naturia Ladybug

LV 1/Insect/EARTH/Effect

ATK:100/DEF:100

"And if I Tribute Ladybug during my Main Phase, then a Naturia monster I control gains 1000 attack points until the End Phase!" Vern added.

The Naturia Ladybug disappeared and the lion covered in green leaves glowed with a flash of light.

Naturia Leodrake's ATK:3000+1000=4000

"It's too strong now! My Tytannial can't beat that!" Agent Verona said to herself.

"Leodrake, rip that Tytannial apart now! Go!"

Leodrake let out a mighty roar, and pounced on top of Tytannial and ripped her to shreds with its razor sharp teeth. Agent Verona lost 300 Life Points.

Agent Verona's LP:3700

"I'll my turn with two face-down cards! Your move!"

Vern then made a right onto a new street that she recognized. "(If I'm right, then the sewage plant should be this way. I sure hope I am right!)"

"My turn!" Agent Verona said as she drew her next card. "(This trap won't help me right now! But when I unleash it, she's gonna be in big trouble!)" "I'll switch both my Botanical Lion and Queen of Thorns to defense mode and I'll place this face-down! That's it for me!"

"My turn! I'll set this card face-down and I'll have Naturia Leodrake attack your Queen of Thorns!"

The mighty lion roared once again and pounced on top of the woman covered in leaves, roses and thorns. It then used its razor sharp teeth to finish her off and destroy her.

"Your go!"

"I draw! Okay, I'll change Botanical Lion back to attack mode!"

Botanical Lion got back up on its legs and was ready to fight.

"And it still gains a 300 point boost from itself! So it's attack points are at 1900!" Agent Verona pointed out.

"That doesn't come close to my Leodrake's 3000! What are you planning to do?" Vern asked.

"I play the spell card Raging Mad Plants! Now all Plant-Type monsters I control gain 300 attack points for each Plant-Type monster in my Graveyard! I have four, so that's an extra 1200 attack points!"

Vern smirked big. "Sorry, but that's not happening!"

"Huh?" Agent Verona was caught off guard.

"I play the trap Exterio's Fang! Since I control a face-up Naturia monster, this trap will negate your spell card and destroy it! Then, I have to send a card in my hand to the Graveyard!"

A giant fang came out of the trap card image and shot straight towards the spell card, piercing it and destroying it. Vern discarded the last card in her hand.

"(She had a trap waiting! And what's worse it my Life Points are vulnerable!)" "I end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw! Leodrake, show that Botanical Lion of hers who's the real king of the jungle! Take em down!"

The mighty lion roared and pounced on the smaller lion and ripped it apart. Agent Verona's duel runner began to wobble as she suffered 1100 points of damage.

Agent Verona's LP:2600

"I end my turn!"

Vern then looked ahead and saw the sewage plant that she was looking for in the distance. There was a huge gate steel that was blocking the entrance. Agent Verona was aware of what Vern's plan was.

"So you think you can get outta here that easily? Big mistake, girl!"

All of a sudden, reinforcements that were on Agent Verona's side came out of nowhere and nearly rammed Vern. There were two of them on duel runners.

"Aghh!" Vern screamed as she was nearly hit twice.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" One of the agents questioned.

"She's headed for the sewage plant! She's planning on using the pipeline to escape and so are her friends! We have to stop them!" Agent Verona informed.

XXXXX

Brock was seen riding on his duel runner with no one chasing him. Like Vern, he was also close to the sewage plant. He was going down the same street she was on. He just happened to be ahead of her. That's when Darius, Leon and Sebastian were seen on their duel runners with three agents chasing them each.

"Just up ahead on the next street! I just know it!" Sebastian said as he checked his watch and it said 12:00 A.M.

Sebastian, Leon and Darius all made a right onto the street they needed to be on. They then sped up on their runners as soon as they saw Brock. Brock looked back and noticed them behind him.

"Hey look! It's Brock!" Darius shouted.

Brock wasn't too happy with seeing the trio being chased by the swarm of agents. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get _me_ caught too?"

"None of us are caught! Although, we still have company on our tails!" Leon said.

"This is no time to argue! We only have five minutes until that door closes! Brock, do your thing!" Sebastian said.

Brock nodded. "Right!"

Brock then pulled out from his pocket what looked like a detonator. He then pushed the only button on it and it blew the gates of the sewage plant up so the group was able to make it pass and into the plant.

Vern, Agent Verona and the other two agents heard the explosion up ahead and looked to see what was happening.

"What was that explosion?" Agent Verona asked.

"Rggh! They blew the gate open!" One of the other agents informed. "They're not kidding around here!"

Vern realized this and sped up to join the rest of the group. The three agents followed and tried to keep up with her. She finally caught up to the group and she yelled to get their attention.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked back to see his sister following him. He couldn't help but get happy when see his sister by his side again. "Vern!" Sebastian then looked and saw the running Naturia Leodrake on the side of Vern's duel runner. "It looks like you're in the middle of a duel!"

"Yeah, I got caught up in this duel and then these other two clowns just showed up outta thin air!"

"We have about four minutes left! We have to hurry!" Sebastian said.

The five then sped up even faster on their duel runners trying to beat the closing door. There was a light up ahead that got their attention.

"That must be the entrance to the pipeline!" Leon shouted.

"We're almost home free!" Darius said with excitement.

"We're not in the clear just yet!" Sebastian said.

Once they drove straight into the light, it was then revealed as a long straight shot down a slope. Luckily, the slope wasn't too steep. There was nothing inside except for a yellow lights that lit up the narrow hallway and a strong smell of trash. Everyone couldn't help but try and hold their breath or at least cover their noses as they passed.

"Ugh! That smell is horrible!" Darius said.

The other agents then drove into the pipeline one by one with Agent Verona making sure she went first. She then caught up with the group and called out to Vern.

"Hey! We're not finished here! It's my turn! I draw!" Agent Verona shouted with frustration in her voice.

Sebastian looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:02 A.M.

"Just the card I needed! I activate Miracle Fertilizer!" Agent Verona said, activating the card.

A canister with two nozzles on it appeared on the field.

"Before I tell you what this card does, I'll activate my trap Overdoom Line! It's a Continuous Trap that gives all Plant-Type monsters Special Summoned from the Graveyard an extra 1000 attack points! That's where Miracle Fertilizer comes in! Once a turn, I can Special Summon one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard! I'll summon none other than Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

The canisters nozzles sprayed and then the huge plant princess was Special Summoned from the grave and it received 1000 attack points.

Tytannial's ATK:2800+1000=3800

"Now, that thing can beat my Naturia Leodrake!" Vern said to herself.

"Tytannial, attack her Naturia Leodrake and end the duel!"

Tytannial sent a series of vines from her body and they targeted Leodrake and wrapped around its body.

"I activate the trap card Impenetrable Attack! This trap has two effects! I'll activate the second one to make it so I don't take any battle damage during this Battle Phase!"

The vines squeezed and shred the Leodrake into millions of pixels. A blue barrier surrounded Vern, and shielded her from the debris.

"Oh, yeah? Well, your Life Points won't be safe from my trap card! Because one of my plants destroyed one of your monsters by battle, I can activate Blossom Bombardment! Now, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points! That's 3000! And I'm afraid Impenetrable Attack only stops battle damage!"

A spiral of rose petals and fireballs shot out of the trap card image and aimed for Vern.

"I chain my trap Nature's Reflection! For this whole turn, any effect damage that you would inflict to me is inflicted to you instead!" Vern said, countering Agent Verona.

"No! I lost? You gotta be kidding me!"

The spiral of rose petals and fireballs hit an invincible barrier and did a complete 180 and struck Agent Verona's duel runner and caused her to lose Life Points.

Agent Verona's LP:2600-3000=0

Vern's LP:100

The impact was so strong that it knocked Agent Verona on the ground and off her duel runner. Since the other agents were practically tailgating her, they all suffered and crashed into one another. They all began piling up, and left a huge mess in the middle of the pipeline.

Sebastian then checked his watch and saw that it was 12:04 A.M.

"Time is almost up guys!" Sebastian shouted with an agitated tone.

"We're not gonna make it! There are only seconds left!" Leon said with a worried tone.

"Don't say that! We still have a chance!" Sebastian reassured.

"There it is! Up ahead!" Brock informed.

The other four looked ahead and saw a huge solid black door that began closing. Brock took the lead and made it pass first. Leon went next and made it after Brock.

"Go! Get in front of me!" Sebastian yelled. He was talking to both Darius and Vern.

"What about you?" Vern asked.

"I'm right behind you! I want you guys to go first should anything happen to me!"

"Nothing is gonna happen to you! Come on!" Vern shouted.

Darius went up under the huge black door and made it pass after Leon. Vern then looked back, worried about her brother.

"Don't look back at me! Just keep going!"

Vern did just what her brother told her to do and drove under the door and nearly hit her head. That's how close the door was to closing, and locking Sebastian in and isolating him from the others. Without thinking, Sebastian began going faster so he can pick up speed, and fell on the side of his duel runner. By doing this, he was able to slide across the ground and avoid hitting his head on the door. He wasn't sure if he was gonna make it or not. It was so close, but by picking up speed the way he did and how he skid across the ground, he was able to beat the door as it shut itself and locked at the very last second.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. It means a lot. Let me know what you think of this chapter. This chapter was the most difficult to write. I don't plan my chapters. I just make up stuff as I go along. And it seems to be working lol. Enjoy!**

It was about 5:00 A.M and Sebastian, Vern, Darius, Leon and Brock were all seen riding on their duel runners on a very long road. They were all tired from riding their duel runners all night long and escaping Runon City. It wasn't easy but they were able to do it. Since they all got pass the closing gate in the pipeline, they haven't had any problems. After a half hour, they all stopped in a huge city with lots of buildings and they were now under a huge bridge.

"The Gustaph Bridge. We made it! Ha…we actually made it!" Sebastian rejoiced.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it!" Leon added.

Darius looked around and wondered. "What is this city called?"

"Gustaph City. Let's go check it out." Vern said.

They all drove around and they saw lots of cars that were driving along the road trying to get to their destinations. They stopped in this diner that was open 24/7. They then found some seats and sat down.

Sebastian's stomach growled. "Uhh…I'm so hungry. Oh, that reminds me. I have food."

Sebastian reached into his backpack and grabbed a big sandwich and started to eat it. The others did the same. A waitress came over and she checked on the five that sat down. She had hazelnut hair and eyes. Her hair was wrapped up in a ponytail. She wore black pants, a black shirt and shoes. She wore a white apron with pouches. She took out a pen and pad and was ready to take their order.

"Hello, may I get you guys anything?"

"We're fine. We have food. We're just sitting in here for now." Leon said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You have to order something to be allowed to sit here you guys." the waitress said.

"What kinda rule is that?" Leon asked.

Sebastian looked around and noticed that there was only one other person in the diner.

"Taking up space, are we?" Sebastian said sarcastically.

The waitress could sense the sarcasm and she responded. "It's our policy. I don't make the rules."

"But we have food." Darius said.

"Outside food is not allowed. I'm sorry."

"Look, we had a long night. We just wanna sit here and relax." Vern stated.

The waitress was getting fed up with the five stooges already. "I understand, but it's not my problem. Now, you guys can either order something or I have no choice but to kick all of you out. Which one will it be?"

Sebastian looked at the nametag on the waitress's apron and it read "Anarra".

"Look, Anarra, you mind if I call you Anarra?" Sebastian said getting up from his chair. "Now, I know you find me attractive and all, so I'll make you a deal. You let us stay here for a few hours, and I'd take the distinct pleasure in making sure to take you out tonight and showing you around town."

Anarra's face froze and she completely shut him down. "Not even if you were the last man on earth and I was lonely and desperate."

Leon, Darius, Brock and Vern all gasped. Sebastian then sat back down with his pride shattered.

"Uh, how much is a coffee here?" Leon asked.

"$1.40" Anarra replied.

Leon checked his pants and looked for some change to give the waitress. "Um, does anyone else have any change?"

They all shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for your coffee."

Everyone looked over to see who just said that. It was the one other person in the diner. He was tall, had a grey hat on with white writing on it, he wore a grey hoodie with white and black writing on it, on his back was a black backpack, he wore black pants and white and black shoes. His face couldn't really be made out. He pulled out seven dollars from his wallet.

"This should be enough, right? For everyone?" the guy asked.

"Yes, and what kind of coffees would that be?" Anarra asked.

"Don't ask me. It's their money now." the guy said laying the money on the table. He then walked out of the diner.

"Um, just regular coffees, I guess." Leon said. "The ones that are $1.40."

"Coming right up." The waitress then left and went to go get their coffees.

"What a swell guy!" Leon said impressed.

"Yeah, how nice of him. He didn't have to do that." Vern said.

"Thank goodness for us too. He got that witch off our backs." Sebastian said.

"What was that?" Anarra shouted. "You know I can hear you!"

"Brock said it!"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Brock said.

Darius then looked on the television that in the diner. There were actually four of them and they kept broadcasting this duel tournament that was supposed to be happening in a few days.

"Awesome! A duel tournament!"

Everyone looked to see what Darius was talking about and they saw the advertisement.

Vern smiled. "You sure love dueling, don't you?"

"Yeah, totally!"

The waitress came back with their coffees and sat them down on the table.

"You interested in dueling, huh? Well, if you want you can still register." Anarra informed. "It's not too late. A lot of good duelists will be participating."

This information got Darius excited. "Ohhh, I can't wait! Where do I apply?"

"At the stadium. Registration starts at 8." Anarra said.

"Eh, doesn't sound too bad. I might as well join too and show off my skills." Brock said sipping his coffee.

Sebastian chuckled. "What are you suppose to be? Some sorta hotshot?"

"Just you wait! I'm gonna be crowned champion! I'm gonna mop the floor with everyone there and you guys are gonna have a nice front row seat to see how a real duelists duels!" Brock exerted.

Everyone gave Brock that look that said "Yeah, okay!"

"You keep fantasizing about that. Haha!" Sebastian said taking a sip of his coffee. "Ow, hot!"

"Oh, yeah. I made sure to make yours extra hot for that comment earlier about me being a witch and thinking I was easy!" Anarra said as she walked away.

Sebastian sighed and sat his coffee down. "That is so not cool."

XXXXX

After a few hours of sitting in the diner and chatting, the five decided to go to the stadium where you were able to register and take part in the duel tournament that was coming up. Darius, Leon and Brock were interested. Sebastian and Vern were more interested in just watching and being entertained. They all headed to the registration office but the door was locked. It wasn't 8:00 yet.

Leon sighed and leaned up against the wall. "Guess we gotta sit here and wait."

After ten minutes of waiting, the person in charge came and he greeted the strangers. He looked like a businessman. His hair was blonde and cut short. His suit was black, with a white undershirt and black tie. He wore sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"Hi, how are ya?"

"We're great!" They all replied.

"I'm assuming you're all here for the tournament that's coming up? Of course! Why else would you be here?"

"You're the guy in charge?" Brock asked.

"I sure am! I'm also the Master Of Ceremonies!"

The MC took out some keys and unlocked the door. He then took out a virtual pad that was computerized.

"So who's all entering? And your name?"

"Well, I'm Brock Bennett! The guy that's gonna be winning this whole thing!"

The MC laughed. "Yeah, I here a lot of that!"

He then entered Brock Bennett in the virtual pad. "Who else?"

"I'm Leon Chandler!"

"And I'm Darius Gunner!"

He entered Darius Gunner and Leon Chandler in his virtual pad. "Is that it?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Okay." He then put his pad away in his office and held in front of him a pot that contained pieces of paper with a number on each of them.

"I'll need the three of you to choose one number randomly from this pot I have."

The three reached in and grabbed a number one at a time. Brock's number was 1, Leon's number was 5 and Darius's number was 6.

"Ohhh, it looks like you two are gonna be dueling each other!" The MC said.

Leon and Darius looked at each other for a moment.

"Now, hold on to those numbers! You'll need them for the tournament! Do NOT lose them, okay?"

The three nodded.

Brock boasted and his cocky attitude came back. "I wonder what unlucky sap I'm gonna have to destroy in the very first round!"

Vern sighed. "Oh, will you get over yourself, please?"

XXXXX

The five then left and when they reached the outside of the stadium, they noticed this familiar person walk pass them. It was the guy from the diner that paid for the coffee.

Sebastian called out. "Hey, you! Stop!"

The guy stopped and turned around to see who was shouting. 

"Hey, man! We never got a chance to say thanks for what you did back there for us! Thanks!" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, that was amazing. You don't know us and…it was just really thoughtful." Vern added.

They still couldn't get a good look at the guy's face.

"Eh, no sweat." The guy responded.

He then continued walking.

"What's your name?" Vern asked as he walked away.

He took a while to respond, but eventually, he said his name. "My name is Larkin."

Sebastian gave chase and stopped him.

"Hey, I know this is kinda straight forward, but you wanna have a duel? We really appreciate what you did!"

Larkin thought about it for a moment and then gave his answer. "Sure, why not?"

Larkin then turned around and Sebastian saw that he was wearing sunglasses.

XXXXX

The two went to a nearby open field and decided to have their duel. It attracted some attention and people started to show up and stand on the sideline along with Darius, Leon, Brock and Vern. Sebastian pulled out his duel disk and put the deck in the slot. Larkin did the same. Although his method was a little different. He pulled out a duel pad that was virtual and computerized like the one the MC had. He then pushed a button on his sunglasses so he could enter the virtual reality world and see dueling like never before.

Sebastian raised a brow and shrugged. "Okay, time to duel!"

Sebastian took the lead. "I'll start this duel off! I draw! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!"

Gearfried the Iron Knight

LV 4/Warrior/EARTH/Effect

ATK:1800/DEF:1600

"I'll end with a face-down! Your go!"

"I'll go now. To start this duel off, I'll summon my **Forbidden Warrior - Shaw**."

A spiritual being appeared on the field. Its body was shaped like a human, but it clearly wasn't human. It's body emitted a continuous white light. On the outside, it wore white body armor. In its right hand was a curved sword with a white handle. The blade of the sword emitted a powerful white aura. In its left hand was a white shield with a white S on the front.

Forbidden Warrior - Shaw

LV 4/Forbidden/LIGHT/Effect

ATK:2100/DEF:1600

"(What is that thing? I've never heard of that card before.)" Sebastian thought to himself.

"My Forbidden Warrior - Shaw will now attack your Gearfried the Iron Knight."

The blade of Shaw's sword started getting even brighter, and the spirit rushed across the field, ready to slash Gearfried in half with its shining sword.

"Not if I activate my trap! I activate the trap card Reinforcements! A monster on the field gains 500 attack points until the end of this turn!" Sebastian explained. "I choose my Gearfried, meaning he's now stronger than your monster!"

Larkin then simply took a card from his hand and discarded it to the Graveyard. "I'll just discard the **Forbidden Warrior - Vixen**in my hand. By doing so, your trap card is negated."

The silhouette of a spiritual being appeared on the field. This one was a female. It's body emitted a continuous lavender colored light. On the outside, she wore lavender colored body armor with a V on the front. She used some mystical energy and she nullified the trap. She then disappeared and with no hesitation, Forbidden Warrior - Shaw swooped in and sliced Gearfried the Iron Knight in half. Sebastian lost 300 attack points from the battle.

Sebastian's LP:3700

"Hm. No big deal!" Sebastian said with a smirk. His smirk then disappeared when Larkin spoke up again. This time he took out his Deck and searched for something.

"When my Forbidden Warrior - Shaw destroys one of your monsters by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can summon a Level 4 or below Forbidden-Type monster from my Deck. I summon **Forbidden Warrior - Triddeus**."

A third spiritual being appeared. This one had a continuous blue light emitting from its human-like body. On the outside, it wore blue body armor and in its right hand was a curved sword emitting a blue light with a blue handle. In its left hand was blue shield with a blue T on the front.

Forbidden Warrior - Triddeus

LV 4/Forbidden/LIGHT/Effect

ATK:1900/DEF:1500

"And he'll attack your Life points directly since you're wide open."

Triddeus aimed the tip of his sword at Sebastian and flew towards him. The aura on the sword grew stronger. Triddeus then slashed Sebastian across the chest. Sebastian took a step back from the attack and held his chest. However, the new warrior wasn't done. He then slashed in an upward motion at Sebastian and knocked him in the air. Sebastian landed on the ground and had a hard time getting up. His Life Points decreased by 1900.

Sebastian's LP:1800

"Before I end my turn, I'll activate the effect of Forbidden Warrior - Triddeus. Once a turn, I can draw one card for every Forbidden-Type monster I control. I have two, so I draw two cards. *draws 2 cards* I'll end with a face-down. Your turn."

Sebastian drew his next card and summoned it with no hesitation. "That's how you wanna play? Let's try this! I summon **Infernal Teen**!"

A young warrior appeared with short black hair. His body armor was red and black. He held a small sword in his right hand and a shield in his left hand.

Infernal Teen

LV 4/Warrior/DARK/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"And when he's summoned, I can summon a Level 4 monster from my Graveyard! I summon Gearfried!"

Infernal Teen opened up a dark portal. Gearfried the Iron Knight slowly rose up from the portal and appeared in a battle stance.

"Now, I'll tune these two together to Synchro Summon **Infernal Warrior**!"

Infernal Warrior

LV 8/Warrior/DARK/Synchro/Effect

ATK:2500/DEF:2100

Infernal Teen and Gearfried the Iron Knight transformed into four dark stars each and formed a constellation. The stars burst and a taller, more mature version of Infernal Teen appeared. His armor was outlined in white, he had black wings on his back and a black aura surrounded him.

"Yeah, now he can really kick some butt!" Darius said with excitement.

"Hey, isn't that the card my brother used to beat you?" Vern said, taunting Brock.

"Rgh! Shut up! He got lucky!" Brock exclaimed.

"You too? He used the same card against me to win! It was awesome!" Leon said with a smile.

"Thanks to the effect of my Infernal Warrior, when he's Synchro Summoned, your monsters are all changed to face-down defense position!" Sebastian shouted.

Infernal Warrior shot out a dark smog at the mystical warriors on Larkin's side of the field. The face-up Shaw and Triddeus then changed to face-down defense position.

"Before I go on, I'll activate the equip spell **Infernal Sword**! With this, my Infernal Warrior gets an extra 1000 attack points and any effect damage my Infernal Warrior does is doubled!"

Infernal Warrior's sword was replaced a bigger and darker sword that gave off a strange aura.

Infernal Warrior's ATK:2500+1000=3500

"Speaking of effect damage, I'll just have my Infernal Warrior destroy all the face-down monsters you have on your side of the field!" Sebastian said. "The only downside is, I can't attack with him on the same turn! And did I mention that for every monster destroyed, you take 500 points of damage?"

Infernal Warrior raised his sword and shot out a dark beam that destroyed both of the monsters Larkin had on his side of the field. He took a total of 2000 points of damage to his Life Points.

Larkin's LP:2000

"I'll end with a face-down! Your go!"

"I draw." Larkin drew his next card and added it to his hand. He then picked out another card and put it into play. "I summon **Forbidden Warrior - Alexandis** in attack mode."

A spirit appeared on the field with the shape of a warrior. It had no true form. It's body emitted a powerful orange light continuously. On the outside, the warrior wore orange body armor and had a orange sword in his hand. He also had a shield with an A on the front of it.

Forbidden Warrior - Alexandis

LV 4/Forbidden/LIGHT/Tuner/Effect

ATK:1600/DEF:1600

"And because he was summoned, I can Special Summon a Level four or below Forbidden-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard. It's effects are negated though. I summon back Forbidden Warrior - Shaw."

The white warrior appeared in a flash of light in an attack stance, ready to battle.

"Now, I'll tune my Level four Alexandis and my Level four Shaw in order to Synchro Summon Forbidden Dragon."

Alexandis disappeared and transformed into four orange stars. Shaw transformed into four white stars. The stars formed a constellation and then burst and emitted a blinding light. Everyone had to shield their eyes. After a few moments, everyone was finally able to open their eyes again and see. Sebastian saw the new creature before him. It was a huge white dragon with powerful arms and legs. Its wingspan was impressive. It had sharp claws, a powerful tail and its sharp teeth gave it an intimidating presence. The dragon had a black gem on its chest. On a few other parts of its body were other black and blue gems. Its roar shook the entire area.

Forbidden Dragon

LV 8/Forbidden/LIGHT/Synchro/Effect

ATK:2500/DEF:3000

Everyone was amazed at the sight of the dragon.

"That dragon isn't stronger than Infernal Warrior!" Vern said. "That can be beaten easily!"

"Why would Larkin summon it then?" Leon asked. "It must have some sorta special ability!"

"My Forbidden Dragon has a special ability. Once a turn, it can take the spirits of any Forbidden Warrior monster that's in my Graveyard and treat them as equip cards. And for every one of them that's equipped, Forbidden Dragon's attack power will be raised by 500. I'll choose Alexandis, Shaw and Triddeus."

The spirits of the three chosen warriors shot out from the Graveyard in the form of energy beams and into the bigger gem on the dragon's chest. The dragon roared as its power rose.

Forbidden Dragon's ATK:2500+1500=4000

"(That dragon is stronger than my Infernal Warrior now! It doesn't matter! I still have my trap if he attacks me!)" Sebastian thought to himself.

Larkin extended his hand and waged an attack. "Forbidden Dragon will now attack with Forbidden Blast!"

The black and blue gems on the dragon glowed and the dragon shot out a mystical stream of black, blue and white energy toward Infernal Warrior.

Sebastian responded with a trap card. "I activate my trap **Infernal Force**! When a Synchro Monster with Infernal in its name battles, I can pick a card on the field and remove it from play! I choose your dragon!"

"I'll remove from play the Forbidden Warrior - Vixen in my Graveyard." Larkin said. "By doing this, she can negate another one of my opponent's trap cards."

The spirit of Vixen appeared on the field again and she used her magic to nullify the Infernal Force trap card. She then disappeared. The attack from Forbidden Dragon continued and struck Infernal Warrior head on. The warrior shattered into pieces and knocked Sebastian back a few feet. He lost 500 Life Points.

Sebastian's LP:1300

Everyone was shocked to see one of Sebastian's most powerful cards get destroyed.

"That's insane! He destroyed Infernal Warrior without even trying!" Leon exclaimed.

Brock chuckled. "Looks like that little twerp's met his match!"

"My Infernal Warrior won't go that easily! Thanks to Infernal Sword, when it's destroyed and sent to the grave, I can bring back an Infernal monster! Come on back Infernal Warrior!"

Infernal Warrior rose from a black portal in a defensive stance.

"I end my turn."

"My turn then! I draw! I summon Dark Blade in defense mode!"

Dark Blade

LV 4/Warrior/DARK/Normal

ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

"My turn. I summon **Forbidden Warrior - Knolte** in attack mode."

A teal colored spirit appeared on the field. It's body armor, and shield were teal and its sword gave off an aura. On the front of its shield was a K.

Forbidden Warrior - Knolte

LV 1/Forbidden/LIGHT/Tuner/Effect

ATK:100/DEF:100

"When Knolte is summoned, I can summon from my hand or Graveyard a Level four Forbidden-Type monster. I'll summon from my hand **Forbidden Warrior - Dijion**."

A grey spiritual being appeared on the field. It's body armor, and shield were grey and its sword gave off an aura. On the front of its shield was a D.

Forbidden Warrior - Dijion

LV 4/Forbidden/LIGHT/Effect

ATK:1700/DEF:1100

"Now, I'll tune my Knolte with Dijion to Synchro Summon **Forbidden Warrior - Arrow the Archer**."

The two warriors disappeared into a constellation of five stars. One star was teal and the other four were grey. The stars burst and from a brief flash of light, a new warrior emerged. He wore purple garments with purple boots and a yellow scarf around his neck. His hair was purple but his eyes were blue.

Forbidden Warrior - Arrow the Archer

LV 5/Forbidden/LIGHT/Synchro/Effect

ATK:2200/DEF:1700

"When Arrow the Archer is summoned, his effect allows me to pick a monster on the field and it loses 2200 attack points. And if that monster's attack points reach zero as a result, that monster is destroyed." Larkin explained.

Arrow the Archer made a purple bow and arrow appear in his hand and he shot the arrow at Dark Blade, and its pierced his chest and dropped his attack points from 1800 to zero. The dark armored warrior shattered.

"And when Arrow destroys a monster of yours with his effect or an attack, I can draw one card. *draws* I'll now have my Forbidden Dragon absorb the spirit of Dijion in my Graveyard, and give him 500 more attack points."

The spirit of Forbidden Warrior - Dijion beamed from the ground and into the chest of the dragon.

Forbidden Dragon's ATK:4000+500=4500

"Arrow will now attack your last line of defense. Destroy his Infernal Warrior."

Arrow then shot another arrow at Infernal Warrior this time and destroyed him. Larkin drew another card.

"Forbidden Dragon will now finish this duel with Forbidden Blast!"

The gems on the huge dragon glowed once more and it then shot out another powerful stream of white, black and blue energy and it went straight for Sebastian.

To be continued…


End file.
